A Future that could be
by ashes2181
Summary: What would happen if two teens suddenly appeared at the Sanctuary, claiming to be from the future. Who are these teens? And what drove them to come back to the past?
1. Chapter 1

The night was still young. The sun had just barely set behind the horizon, the pinkish red glow could still be seen and a soft breeze blew through the chilly air of the night's sky. Then the wind began to pick up, causing leaves to scatter about the stone driveway of the Sanctuary. Suddenly, two figures dropped from five feet in the air down onto the hard ground below. Both figures groaned a bit as the wind slowly died back down to the light breeze that it had once been before their sudden arrival.

Standing slowly to their feet, the figures looked at one another before taking in their surroundings. The site of the massive Sanctuary before them and the gate which surrounded it for protection against anyone or anything that had wished to cause harm against those who seek sanctuary within it's walls.

"Do you think we made it?" A female voice came from one of the two figures. Her frame was small, standing at only 4'11, thin and weighing in at only 98 pound, perhaps less. Dark chocolate brown hair that fell to her shoulders and her eyes were a dark brown that was surrounded by long eyelashes. Her age roughly about 16, maybe even 17 years old.

Her style in cloths were fashionable, wearing skinny jeans with some nicely placed rips in them. Black high heeled boots that covered the ends of the jeans, letting the boots be seen fully, a silver buckle on the sides of each. She wore a black t-shirt, a logo or design that was hidden behind the light black jacket she wore, half way zipped up. A purple horseshoe and skull on the left side of the zipper just over her heart. Her name, Emily.

"I'm sure we did. It's the Sanctuary." A male voice answered pointing his hand out towards the Sanctuary. His frame was normal, standing taller at 5'11, muscular built and weighing in about 160 pounds. His hair was brown, short but long enough that he gels it. His eyes also brown, surrounded by normal length eyelashes. His age roughly around 17, maybe 18 years old.

His style was also fashionable. Wearing slightly ripped jeans, white tennis shoes that were half way covered by his long jeans. His shirt was dark blue, a logo or design hidden behind the jacket he wore, half way zipped up. His name, Jason.

"Well, looks like we better go find out." Emily stated turning her head to look at Jason a moment before taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, then she started to make her way towards the Sanctuary doors. Stopping herself just before them, grabbing the brass knocker and gave it a knock.

The two waited patiently outside the door for someone to come and open the door. When the door finally did open, they were face to face with the Big Guy. The Bigfoot looked at the two that stood before him carefully, studying them before finding his voice and asking a simple question.

"Can i help you?" He asked in his usual deep voice as his eyes looked between the two, obviously wondering which of two was going to be answering his question, the male teenager or the female.

"Yeah. We'd like to speak with Dr. Magnus." Jason answered, looking at the Big Guy, standing himself up straight, showing him that he wasn't at all intimidated by the larger framed fella that stood in the door frame.

Grunting a moment before taking one last look at the pair then giving one nod then stepping out of the way to allow them entry. Jason and Emily both walked through the doors and into the Sanctuary then stood off to the side, not wanting to get too ahead of themselves and move on without the Big Guy.

Jason looked to Emily as they waited for the Bigfoot to shut the door and lead them to the destination. "I think we made it." He stated softly and silently so that only she could hear him.

Once the big man had shut the door, he started to lead them up the stairs and towards Helen Magnus's office.

* * *

Inside her office, Helen Magnus was sitting behind her desk with a few books opened on her desk, along with her journal, which she happened to be writing in. Her hair was still long and curled, looking beautiful as usual. The outfit she wore that day was consisted of black slacks, black high heeled boots, a white buttoned up dress shirt with a black vest and tie.

Hearing someone moving into her office caused Helen to look up from her work and to whom had come into her office. A smile spread across her lips when she saw that it was Will Zimmerman who had come inside and up to the desk, taking a seat in one of the chairs that sat before her desk.

Will looked the same, other than his glasses were no longer being worn, seeing he now wore contact lenses. He wore a dark grey t-shirt and denim jeans with white tennis shoes on his feet.

"Hello, Will." Helen smiled looking across her desk to him as she set down her pen, giving her fellow friend and protege her full attention.

"Hey. Did Henry get a hold of you, by any chance?" He asked her, leaning himself back in his chair some, crossing his left leg over his right, in a manly way as his hands folded over his stomach.

"No." She answered his questions, shaking her head lightly before sitting up straight while folding her hands on the desk in front of her, wondering what it was that Henry wanted to talk to her about. _'Hopefully not about more upgrades for his systems'_ She thought to herself.

"Apparently, there was a tiny glitch in the EM shield a few moments ago." Will explained. "It was small and sudden. It disappeared just as fast as it had happened. He doesn't think anything got through but he's not entirely sure yet. It was a split second that the glitch happened."

Helen listened closely to everything that Will was explaining to her. She didn't know what it could be, it wouldn't have been Ashley. though she had been gone and thought dead for several months, Ashley had returned back home, alive. Thought her thoughts did however turn to John, he was a likely suspect but she didn't think that he could have caused a glitch.

"Inform Henry I would like a full analysis performed and set to me the moment it is complete." Helen said picking up the pen she had set down a moment ago and began to fiddle with it some before her attention was taken away from Will and to the door where the Big Guy was standing. "What is it?"

Her question took Will by surprise and he didn't quiet understand why she was asking him that question, until he had realized that she was gazing past him. Turning himself around and seeing the Big Guy standing there. The Big Guy looked between Will and Helen a moment before taking a step inside the office.

"There are two teenagers here to see you." He answered looking across the room to Helen.

Helen was a bit confused to hear that two teenagers were there to see her, it was even clearly written on her face but she gave a light nod. If they were asking for her then she wasn't about to send them away, especially if there were abnormals seeking refuge. "show them in." Helen stated.

The Big Guy nodded his head and turned his body around, looking just outside the door, obviously looking at the teenagers that were standing outside the room. He motioned his head for them to come inside. Helen and Will both looked at the door, almost a bit anxious to see who the teenagers were and what they wanted.

When the teens walked through the door and into Helen's office, the two of them just stopped in their tracks, staring at both Helen and Will for a moment before they looked at one another. Both Emily and Jason seemed to grow even more anxious and nervous all at once as soon as they had entered the office where Helen and Will were waiting for them.

Helen smiled at the two teenagers that had walked into her office and stood up from her chair behind her desk. "Please, have a seat." she offered, holding her left hand up in the general direction of the couches that sat in front of the fireplace.

Without hesitating Emily and Jason both made their way over to one of the couches and took a seat. They sat opposite of where Helen and Will sat when they had walked over. The two teens were silent for a moment not really knowing exactly what to say but knew they were going to have to start sometime, they just couldn't sit there.

"I'm Dr. Will-" Will began to introduce himself to the teens but he had been quickly cut off by Jason who had been nodding the moment When will had begun his statement.

"Zimmerman. Yes, we know. And Dr. Helen Magnus. We know who you two are. That's why were here." Jason stated looking between the two adults. "I'm Jason and this is Emily."

"What is it that I can help you two with?" Helen asked getting straight to the point after she had taken her seat and they had all been introduced. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap as Will sat next to her on her left, her focus was completely on the two teens that sat before her.

Trying to explain what they needed help with was going to be hard, considering that Helen and Will might not actually believe them but they couldn't just give up now, not after they had come so far. They needed to try and explain, even if they failed miserably.

"Well, this is going to sound so far out there but considering what you two do for a living it can't be that far fetched." Emily began. It was obvious that she was a bit more nervous and hesitant, then Jason had been when he spoke up. She was just about to open her mouth to try to form the words but Jason spoke for her, seeing the hesitation.

"We're from the future." Jason stated quickly, his eyes resting on Helen then over to Will, watching them carefully and their reactions. The shock that was on their faces was to be expected.

Hearing those words that had just come out of Jason's mouth had caused both Helen and Will to just stop in that moment and try to disgust what exactly he had informed them of. "The future?" Will was the first to question, not knowing if he could really believe the teens or not.

"I know, it seems like a huge shock and that it doesn't seem possible but it was the design of Nikola Tesla." Emily stated hoping to convince them, her eyes moved back and forth between Helen and Will. "The machine worked and we are proof of that."

"Nikola?" Helen finally questioned, getting into the conversation. Once she had heard Nikola's involvement made it a little more believable that these teens might actually have come from the future like they are claiming. "Well, if it was anyone who was going to build a time machine and succeed in creating it, it would have been him."

"Wait, you actually believe them?" Will asked a bit surprised that she was actually considering the fact that the teens were telling the truth. To him the story was too far of a stretch for him. When he had questioned Helen, that caused both Emily and Jason to shift their gaze from Helen over to him.

Helen paid close attention to the teens before she turned to look at Will, she could tell that they were obviously hurt by Will when he had questioned them but she could also sense that they had somewhat expected something like that to happen. When she focused back to Will she nodded her head. "I admit that it is a stretch but if Nikola was convinced that he could creat such a device then I believe he would do it. But why he did it, is another question."

Will sighed some then gave a nod, knowing that she had made an excellent point, that Nikola was a very determined vampire. He put his hands together as he looked down to the ground a moment or two before looking back up and over to Helen. "I agree. I do, but this is a huge reach. If they could just... I don't know, offer up some more proof then maybe-"

"We can offer you proof." Jason spoke up suddenly, interrupting Will once again. He just wanted them to trust them and allow them to do what it was they had come back to do, then hopefully they could find a way back home, to their time.

"No, we can't." Emily shook her head before turning her attention to Jason. "No, we can't." She said a little more sternly, staring into his eyes threatening him silently without words.

"Em, come on. They want proof...we have proof." Jason argued with her, turning in his seat to face her more.

"Jason.." She trailed off while shaking her head some, fear was present on her face, offering up proof seemed to be scaring her some but the look Jason gave her caused the fight within Emily to crumble and with a sigh she replied. "Fine." She said sternly.

Emily then stood up from her place on the couch and walked herself over to Helen's desk, picking up the empty tea cup that had been sitting there, at one point it did actually have tea within it but Helen had clearly drank it earlier. Taking the end of one of her sleeves and cleaned the insides of any tea residue before setting it back down on the desk as everyone sat quietly behind her on the couches, watching her every move.

Once she had set the tea cup back down onto the desk, she turned around to Jason and held out her hand, causing Jason to dig within his pant pocket and pull out a pocket knife. He tossed it over to her, which she caught easily. Helen and Will both exchanged looks of worry before turning to watch Emily, not fully understanding what was going on or what Emily was going to do but all they could do was just watch and wait.

Emily opened up the knife, so that the blade was out and she quickly without hesitating sliced into the palm of her left hand. Hissing some at the pain before she began to drain the blood into the awaiting tea cup. After a moment or two Emily closed her fist, closed the knife and tossed it over her shoulder where it landed on the couch next to Jason. Where he picked it up and shoved it back into his pocket. Emily held her left hand closed and with her right hand picked up the tea cup and walked back over to everyone back at the couches. Instead of taking her seat once again she held the tea cup out to Helen.

"Test it." Emily stated waiting for Helen to take the cup from her. Helen's blue eyes were starring into Emily's brown ones, both never breaking eye contact until finally Helen looked down to the tea cup and took it from her, but before Emily could move away, Helen quickly reached out her right had to catch Emily's left wrist so that she could examine it but to her surprise, when the teen opened her fist, the cut was gone.

"Your an abnormal." Will stated, seeing that the wound was magically healed on the teens hand before he's eyes looked up at Emily.

"That I am." She answered looking over at him some before turning her attention back over to Helen, pulling her hand gently out of Helen's grasp and stood up straight. "Test it and you'll have your proof."

"A DNA test." Helen stated looking down to the cup that she held in her hand before glancing back up to Emily. "And whose should I test it against?"

Emily looked down at Helen and tilted her head an inch to the right before she answered the question. "Yours."

* * *

Alright, that's it for chapter one! I hope you guys like it so far, it just sorta came to me in a dream and had to start writing it. Let me know your thoughts and please if you have any suggestions of what you would like to see happen, let me know and i will take them into consideration.

Ashes2181


	2. Chapter 2

Down below in the lab, Helen sat in front of a computer screen, running the test results of her blood against the teenage girl that sat back up in her office with the teenage boy she had come with. Both claiming that they were from the future. Course, Helen didn't leave them all alone in her office. She had the Big Guy stay behind and keep a watchful eye on them while everyone else was down below in the lab waiting anxiously for the results to come in. Everyone was surrounding Helen and the computer, wanting to be present when the results turn out to be either positive or negative. Everyone had their own thoughts about whether or not these teens were truly from the future or not. For the most part, Helen believed that the were indeed from the future.

Ashley didn't know whether or not if she could believe that the young teen that sat in her mother's office was actually her sister. But if the results came back and this 'potential' sister of hers was indeed who she claimed to be, then she would have to believe cause there was really no way she couldn't. She knew her mother would never hide a sibling away from her, her mother was all about her family. Though she was skeptical about the whole situation, Ashley had to admit that she kinda hoped that the results came back positive then she would know that she would have a sibling finally. Though she would be much older, but still she would have a sibling.

Henry was torn on the possibility that Nikola could have indeed invented a time machine that was able to send these two back into time. He had thought of time travel before. _'I mean, hello. I read comic books.'_He thought to himself. But to actually invent a machine capable of time travel could take years. Years that would wear on him and wouldn't really allow him to enjoy it if he had ever been successful. And as for Emily possibly being Helen's daughter from the future...he didn't really know. He thought of Helen as a mother like figure, seeing she had rescued him when he was a young wolf boy and hearing that she may actually have another child out there...or someday having another child, excited him.

Kate on the other hand didn't really believe in time travel. _'It would be cool, if it actually existed.'_She thought to herself. She knew that people would try but to actually succeed like in the movies, well that for her was too far out there, even for all she has seen in her life time of knowing about abnormals. So until they see the results she really didn't believe that any of this was possible.

Will, he was very skeptical about the possibility of time travel but he had to admit that the point Helen had made back in her office was a valid one. If it would be anyone in the world to really try and succeed in creating such a machine, to travel through time, it would indeed be Nikola Tesla. But for the thought that if this result turned out to be positive, he couldn't help but think of who the father could be. Would it be John Druitt? He was after all the father of Helen's first child, Ashley and they also had a history together. Could it be someone from Helen's past? Someone new that she meets? Or, of course he couldn't help but think...could he be that girls father? Helen may be 158 years old but she was a very beautiful woman and he would definitely be honored if she were to choose him.

Helen on the other hand actually believed that it was possible that Nikola had been able to invent a time traveling machine and actually had gotten it to work properly. And perhaps, these teenagers were really from the future, sent back through time to warn them of something awful that is going to happen. But when thinking that the young teenage girl that was up in her office may actually be her daughter from the future caused her to memorize Emily's features so that she could picture her face in her mind while going over it to see if she could see any resemblance between Emily, herself and Ashley. Then the thought, 'if Emily was proved to really be her daughter...then who was the father?'

"Do you think that she could really be your daughter?" Kate's voice broke the silence that had engulfed everyone from the moment that Helen and Will had informed them of the two teens and what was going on.

Helen turned her head to look over at Kate who stood to her left as Helen gave a slight sigh. "It's possible." Was all she could really say, she didn't know if Emily could truly be her daughter or not. It was hard to think about having another child when she was single. She turned her head back around to look at the computer screen as it continued to process the information that had been entered a little while ago.

"What if she is?" Ashley asked wondering what was going to happen then, if it proved that Emily was indeed a Magnus.

"Then we find out why they have come back to our time." Helen answered Ashley's question as she turned around to look at Ashley who was standing to Kate's right and almost standing completely behind Helen's chair. Helen then turned and looked around at everyone. "If the test result turns out positive...then we know for sure that they have come from the future. Obviously, they have come back to correct some sort of mistake of some kind."

"Doc." Helen was about to continue but closed her mouth when Henry's voice piped up. He had noticed that the computer was done processing the information and had the results. He pointed behind her towards the screen when she had looked to him. Causing everyone to quickly look at the computer so that they could finally read the results.

"It's positive." Helen read the results aloud after she had typed onto the keyboard a moment then turning around to look at Ashley.

* * *

Emily and Jason sat on the couch inside Helen's office, waiting as patiently as the could while waiting for Dr. Magnus to return with the DNA test results, that would prove that the teens were telling the truth about the time travel. Both already knew that the results were positive but they just had to wait for the others to accept the truth before they hit them with the biggest brick they had in the bag and that was the reason why they had traveled back in time.

The time seemed to really be going slowly for the two teenagers as they waited with the Big Guy who stood close to the door, his eyes resting on both the teens. A glare slightly resting on his face the whole time, giving the teens an uneasy feeling yet they weren't too threatened by his presence.

After a couple of more minutes of just sitting there silently, there was a sudden sound of heels coming closer from down the hallway, which caused both Emily and Jason to quickly stand to their feet just as Helen made her way into the office with a single piece of paper in her hand. The results. She stopped just in front of her desk and turned to face both the teens, though her eyes finally rested on Emily. Her daughter.

Ashley walked into her mother's office behind her with the others and made her way around one of the couches and sat down directly across from where both Emily and Jason were both standing. For the first time, Ash was actually seeing her sister, taking in her features as she tries to figure out where she had gotten her looks from. She could see a lot of her mother in Emily but she did notice that she didn't seem to inherit the blue eyes that she and her mother shared. Something she must have gotten from her father, but who was the father. Only time would tell.

Sitting beside Ashley to her left was Will, he couldn't help but also stare at the same thing that everyone else was looking at, Emily. He was also wondering the same thing Ashley had been thinking, who was the father. He was so amazed that she was Helen's daughter from the future. He studied her closely hoping to get some hints as to whom her father could be but it was turning out to be more difficult that he thought at first. She really took after her mother, it was hard for him to determine what features could be her fathers.

To Ashley's right sat Kate and beside her was Henry, both looking up at the teens but their eyes were also glued to Emily, thinking the same thing but still so surprised that both these teens had come from the future.

Emily stood there beside Jason and looked from Helen over to the others who were all sitting on the couch just starring at her in awe, until Emily couldn't take them all looking at her anymore and spoke up. "Could you all just cut it out. I know I'm beautiful but this is getting ridiculous."

Hearing her words that she wanted them to stop staring at her caused everyone to lightly laugh a bit. Emily really seemed to break the tension that had been building up in the room. It was what seemed to be holding everyone hostage from saying a word, hence the reason why they were all just staring.

Helen set the paper she was holding down on her desk and leaned up against it some before letting her long legs stretch out in front of her before she folded her arms across her chest. "Emily, can you tell us why you have come back here?" She asked softly, wanting to know what reason they had as teens to come to the past. Why not herself or Will. Why them? It had to be extremely important.

Emily looked at Helen as she had asked the question as bluntly as possible. "You really never beat around the bush, did you?" She stated with a slight nervous chuckle, then she sat herself down on the couch.

Jason sat down beside her, placing his left hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner before he turned his head back to look over to Helen who was waiting patiently for the answer to her question. "I think i should answer that question." He stated softly before taking in a deep breath, rubbing his hands together some before clearing his throat. "We, uh, we came back because we wanted," He stopped a moment. "We need to stop your murder." He rephrased as he held Helen's gaze.

* * *

Alright, here is chapter 2! I know it's not that long but I wrote it fairly quickly. I am going to try and start writing up the third chapter and getting it posted as soon as possible. Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. And if you have any questions or if you have any suggestions as to what you would like to see happen, please let me know and i'll take them into consideration.

And special thanks to:

CatzChaos: Great first chapter. I like where this is headed. Keep going.

Jasper'sFavorite: Very interesting start. Wonder how they're related to Helen. I really like this story, can't wait to read more! :)

melissaadams22: Hey there, GREAT job on the start to what I think will be a WONDERFUL fiction, truly MAGNIFICENT! Nice job, I really enjoyed it. Melissa.

Terra Young: It's interesting.

Thank you very much for reviewing my first chapter! (I have re-updated this chapter, due to spelling errors)


	3. Chapter 3

When the news had come to light of why the teenagers had come back to the past, everyone was quite shocked to hear the news. Many thoughts had crossed every ones mind as to what had brought them there, but Helen's death? That was certainly not one of them, it didn't even cross any ones mind. Not even Helen's. All they could do was sit in silence, taking in the harsh reality that in the future someone actually kills Helen Magnus. That her life would actually come to an end. But why?

A couple more minutes of silence passed before will took the inishative to speak up before anyone else. "How?" He asked taking in a deep breath as he looked across to where Emily and Jason both sat. "Who did it?"

That question was weighing heavily on every ones mind. They all had to know that answer. They all shifted their gaze over to both the teens, wondering who would answer that question. All seemingly wanted the answer, mainly so they could seek an early revenge on the person who was personally responsibly for Magnus's death. Emily looked at each of them, only for a moment before turning to look at Helen. It was obvious by the way Helen stared at the ground that she didn't want to hear the answer to Will's question. Not wanting to know who killed her or how it had happened. All Helen seemed to take in and care about was the fact that it actually happened.

"It doesn't matter." Emily finally answered after looking at Helen and turning her attention of to Will. "What matters is, that it happened. And we must change it."

Ashley looked at her future sister, eyes a bit wide, surprised by the words that had come from Emily's mouth that it didn't matter. "Of course it matters. If we don't know who did it and why...then how can we stop it from happening again?"

"Well, for starters..." Emily began, turning her head slowly from Ashley then over to Helen who was no longer looking at the ground but at her. "Instead of being stubborn, you could have just given him what he wanted. But no. You had to be stubborn. You had to fight him." She went on, unable to hold her gaze with her mother, so she looked away.

"So it was a man who killed Magnus?" Will asked looking at Emily. It was obvious that Will was trying to piece the murder together already, even though it hasn't happened it. But the fact that it was revealed Helen's attacker in the future was a man, then he was slowly but surely beginning to solve the case.

"If I was being stubborn and I fought with him, then I am positive that I had a very good reason." Helen stated standing up straight and walking the short distance towards the group who were all sitting on the two couches before her.

"You did have a good reason." Jason answered Helen, even though no question had been asked. Turning his head from looking at Helen over to looking to Emily. "You were trying to protect Emily."

"Jason!" Emily exclaimed, shocked that he had openly admitted that. Her eyes were a bit wide, she couldn't believe he had just done that. This visit to the past wasn't going how she had hoped. She didn't want much of the future revealed cause she had been warned of future consequences.

Helen looked at Jason a moment before returning her blue eyes to Emily. Now she fully understood why she had been killed, she was protecting her youngest child and died in the process. Something she would never question. She would never give up information or a location of her daughters just to save her own life. She would rather die then to hand them over to someone who wished harm on them.

"A reason worth dying over." Helen said firmly. Her beliefs of keeping her child or children safe was the most important thing to her and it was worth dying for. "Protecting you and your sister is far more important then my own life and I would risk my life over and over again as long as that meant that the both of you stayed safe. And though I don't know any of the details of what exactly happens in the future, I can honestly say that I can understand my action and would do it again. In a heartbeat." Helen stated honestly.

In hearing that, Emily stood up and looked at Helen. "If you had just told him where I was...you would still be alive. He wouldn't have hurt me. You never trusted that about me." Her emotions were getting the best of her. Though she was talking to the woman who was to be her mother in the future but she wasn't truly talking to the mother she was angry at.

"I'm sorry if my actions in the future caused you pain-" Helen started to apologize for what she would do in the future but before she was able to finish her sentence she got cut off quickly by the daughter she has never known but was already starting to care greatly for.

"Pain!? Your actions didn't just cause me pain. My father wouldn't even look at me after you died..." Tears started to quickly fill Emily's eyes as she started to pour out some of the things she had been holding in over the course of time after her mother had been killed. "He couldn't live without you. His heart had been shattered" Emily sobbed looking at Helen who couldn't help but stare back, with her own eyes saddened by what she was hearing. Listening inattentively to every word she had to say about what was going on in the future and what would happen after her death. What her death would cause in those who surrounded her. "He killed himself a week after you were murdered.

"Who is your father?" Helen asked calmly.

Emily was breathing heavily, as the tears filled her eyes, one single tear escaping and rolling down her cheek but it was quickly wiped away by her sleeve. Jason was quick to respond by standing up and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder as he looked at her.

"You need to calm down." He comforted her, trying his best to get her to a rational state of mind.

"Your father." Helen tried once again. She wanted, no she needed to know desperately now who the father of her youngest child was and why he would take his own life when he still had a daughter to protect after she was gone. "Who is he?"

Emily looked past Jason who was almost standing completely in front of her now with both hands placed on her shoulders, trying his own personal best to help her calm down. "Wouldn't you like to know?" A smart ass remark but the way she was feeling in that moment opted her not to take a nice route.

"Yes, I would." Helen answered, ignoring the tone in which Emily had spoken to her in. She knew that her daughter was upset and hurting, she had some right to be, so she was allowing that to slip. Just this once of course.

"Get used to disappointment." The words were harsh as they came out of the teens mouth as she stared into her mother's blue orbs. "Your going to see it a lot in the future." With that said, Emily turned around and walked around the couch and out of the office.

"Emily!" Jason called after her, taking in a quick steps towards the door before he stopped himself and turned around to look at Helen then to the others as they all stood pretty much speechless. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to say after that then turned around and headed out of the door to search for Emily.

Everyone in the room couldn't help but stay silent after Emily had spoken then rushed out. Will on the other hand turned to look at Helen and could tell that she was emotionally distressed about the situation but was trying her best to cover it. To others she was covering it very well, but with her protege. Standing up from his place on the couch, he made his way over to Helen. "Are you okay?"

Helen looked up at Will as he made his way over to her and gave him a smile reassuring smile and a light nod. "I'm fine, Will." She answered softly before speaking up again. "I just need a moment."

He gave her an understanding smile and a nod before walking back over to the others as they talked amongst themselves about what had just happened. The moment he had walked away from her, Helen walked herself out of the office and down the hallway. She needed some time to think about everything that had just transpired before her.

* * *

Jason knew where Emily had gone, it was a place where she would go often where she could get away from everything and reflect. A place were she could vent. Clear her mind. A place, she went to because of her mother. The roof of one of the towers of the Sanctuary. Opening the door and making his way outside, there he saw Emily, right where he knew she would be, sitting down close to the edge as she looked over the City light that was before her. The cool breeze brushed her hair a bit to the side, then she turned her head and gave a weak smile, letting him know that she knew that he was there. He made his way over to where she sat and sat himself down beside her.

"She mad at me for storming out?" Emily asked looking down at her hands. Her right fingers slowly and lightly tracing her left hand.

"No." Jason answered as he looked at her. "But she seems worried about you. About the situation. She's trying to understand, Emily."

"I know. I didn't mean to go off the way I did." She admitted, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking to him. "I just, i always wanted her to know what her death did to us. To my dad. To me."

"What your mother did Emily, was to protect you. It was her instinct as a mother to do that." His words were soft but firm, trying to get her to understand that what her mother had done was in her best interest, it was to keep her safe, which it ultimately did. Cause she was alive.

Emily took in a deep breath of the cool night air and let it out slowly as she gave him a nod, letting him know that she understood what he was saying. "My reasons for coming back here were so selfish." She stated, looking down. "I just want her back." She quickly took in a breath through her nose to stop the snot from running, then she turned to him.

"I know you do. That's one of the reasons we came back. But you know that this wasn't the reason he had built the time machine. It wasn't built to save your mother."

Emily looked into his brown eyes and nodded her head when hearing his statement, he was completely right. Nikola Tesla did not build the time machine so that they could travel back in time to save Helen's life. The machine was built for another reason. "The other reason doesn't need to be brought up. We just need to find away to stop her from dying." She then gently laid her head upon his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

The two stared out at the city and it's lights, just taking in the beauty of it. Unbeknown-st to them, Helen had been standing in the doorway, listening to the whole conversation. She had come to the tower to reflect but stumbled across Emily and Jason.

* * *

That's chapter 3! I hope you are all enjoying it. I'm having so much fun writing it. Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. As long as I know people are enjoying it, i'll continue to update. If anyone has any questions or if you have any suggestions as to what you would like to see happen in future chapters, please let me know and I will take them into consideration.

And special thanks to:

sandra-carter: hey there, really good job, well done, I love it... more please...:)

DemonxVampirexBitch: Awesome!

DZR: Cool idea, can't wait to find out who the daddy is. Keep up the good work.

melissaadams22: Hey there, OK I didn't see that one coming, NICE work, really nice...I thoroughly enjoyed it. GREAT job, fantastic really.

Softball Angel: I like the plot and the storyline and i can't wait for more info about how Helen is supposed to be murdered.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Helen had awoken early like usual and made her way down to her office so she could try and begin her day by catching up on the work she had given up on after the arrival of both Emily and Jason, who had shown up on her door step. But when she arrived in her office and sat behind the desk, she found it impossible for her to focus on the task on hand when her mind was reeling with various possibilities about: The future, her death, what Nikola had made the time machine for, Emily, and who the father of her newest daughter could be. That is when she decided that she had to figure out one of those things and find out the answer.

Making her way down to her lab and getting the vial of blood that Emily had 'gathered' and had given to her the day before so that she would be able to test it against her own blood source. Grabbing a second vial that was inclosed in an old wooden box, on the side of the small glass vial was a label that read 'John Druitt'. Running it through the machine and typing away into the computer before all she could do was just wait. She pondered the thought that if John was indeed the father then he had finally once and for all changed his ways and he had found a cure for his illness but then thoughts of what if he wasn't suddenly came into her mind.

While she waited for the results, she sat there starring at the computer screen but wasn't really paying it much attention. She was in deep thought. Thinking about what she had heard the previous evening between Emily and Jason up on the tower. They hadn't known that she had been there listening to them but she had overheard them clearly announce that the time machine was not intended for them to travel back in time to save her life. That in fact it had another purpose. But what purpose? What reason would Nikola Tesla have to travel back in time? _'Some selfish reason, I'm sure.'_ Helen thought to herself when she thought of reasons but none came to mind other than the fact that he was being the same old Tesla and was doing something for his own personal enjoyment and gain.

"Magnus!" Will's voice called her back to reality, causing her to jump a bit when finally hearing his voice. She hadn't been aware of his presence until he had placed his hand on her shoulder and called louder to get her attention. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly, feeling guilty that he had scared her some.

"It's quiet alright, Will." She smiled softly at him before looking back at the computer screen.

"Running another DNA test?" He asked curiously as he too began to stare at the computer. Will had stayed up almost all night, wondering who Emily's father was and how sad he must have been when he had killed himself.

"Mm. I am." She answered as she nodded her head some. "I cannot help but be curious as to whom my daughter's father could be."

"Testing Druitt?" Will asked but he was fairly confident that that was who she was testing first. He was the obvious first choice, seeing that John and Helen had a past together and that they had already conceived one child together. So the possibility of him being Emily's father was greater than anyone elses he thought.

"Yeah." Helen confirmed his suspicion as Ashley and Kate walked up to the other side of where Helen sat.

"And?" Ashley asked, having over heard their conversation as she and Kate had walked up. She leaned down towards the table and let her elbows rest upon it as she too began to watch the computer screen. She had wondered as well if Emily was her half sister or full blooded sister but either way, Ash didn't really care, she was her sister.

"The results aren't quiet finished yet." Helen informed her but as soon as she spoke, the computer beeped causing everyone to sit up straight to see the results. "It's negative." She read aloud before looking between Will, Kate and Ashley. "John isn't Emily's father."

"Then who do you think it is?" Will asked softly, a little happy to hear that John wasn't Emily's father. That made his chances a lot better. But he took Helen's silence as that she hadn't even took it into consideration that he may be Emily's father. Though, he also didn't want to press the issue with her.

"I honestly don't know." Helen finally answered truthfully after she had thought for a moment. She hadn't been in a relationship in a while so it was hard for her to name anyone. Besides, she may not have actually met Emily's father yet.

"This is so going to be like an episode of Maury Povich." Ashley joked with a slight chuckle.

"Oh I know, right?" Kate laughed turning towards Ashley while she nodded her head.

"Ashley." Helen scolded, turning her head to look at both her eldest daughter and Kate, not very pleased that they could make jokes about the situation. "This isn't funny."

"Mm, yeah it kinda is." Ashley disagreed looking at her mother then turning to Kate who was nodding in agreement with Ashley. "I mean in the future I'm sure you were like 100% positive of who the father was...but now, here in the past." She stated lifting her shoulders some as she explained.

"Yeah, you have no clue who the baby daddy is." Kate nodded while her thumbs grabbed a hold of the two belt loops in the front of her pants.

"And that's kinda funny." Ashley added quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I find it hard to share your humor in this." Helen stated shaking her head lightly at the two of them before standing up from her seat and started to clean up her station then she made her way out of the lab, leaving Will, Kate and Ashley alone.

Ashley watched her mother a moment before turning to look at Will who was standing there giving her a look. "What?" Ashley shrugged her shoulders some after she had crossed her arms across her chest. "I thought it was funny."

"Me too." Kate stated her opinion.

Will looked between the two and shook his head before he walked himself out of the lab, following Magnus out and to the elevator.

* * *

After leaving the lab, Helen made her way back up to her office, so that maybe she could get back to what she had tried to finish early that morning when she had first gotten up but had been too distracted by other things to work on her work. She had to get it done and she knew she could, she just had to focus. Taking a deep breath as she walked into her office, ready for a couple hours of pure work time but she had to stop dead in her tracks when she saw who was sitting behind her desk, in her chair. None other than the one and only...Nikola Tesla.

"Nikola." Helen stated with a slight sigh of annoyance, she really didn't want to have to deal with him. Who knows what reasons he has come back to the Sanctuary this time for. _'Perhaps he has come back to restock my wine cellar, seeing on how he had emptied it last time around.'_ Helen had thought to herself as she started to walk up to her desk.

"Helen." He smiled from behind her desk, leaning back in the chair some. Nikola was quiet happy to be there at the Sanctuary, he always felt at home there. "Did you miss me?"

"Hardly." Helen answered, as she stood before him.

"Mm, think you did." He grinned as he pointed his finger in her direction.

"Do you mind?" Helen asked, wanting him to get out of her chair so that she could sit down and try to get some work in today. But that was going to prove useless.

"What?" He asked innocently, which caused Helen to give him a serious look. Causing him to get the hint, even though he had already known what she wanted from him. "Of course." He stood himself up from the chair and moved behind it, holding it in place for her. "Your chair, my lady."

She looked at him a moment or two, hesitant about walking over but she did it anyway. Walking around her desk and taking her seat in her chair as he gently pushed her chair in closer to the desk before he walked around to the other side to stand before her.

"What are you doing here, Nikola?" Helen asked as she placed both her hands down on the desk, waiting patiently for the answer.

"I have it on good authority that you, Helen have two teenagers staying here...and they are claiming to be from the future." Nikola answered her question, getting straight to the point as to why he was really there.

Helen was shocked to say the least that Nikola was able to get the news so quickly, seeing that Emily and Jason had arrived just the night before. "How did you come by this information?"

"I keep my ear to the ground. I hear things." He answered with a smile as he sat himself down in the chair that was in front of her, sitting literally on the edge of his chair, so he could be closer to the desk. "So, when can i meet them?"

"You can't." Helen answer quickly. She knew why he wanted to meet them and she didn't want him to bombard them with questions.

Nikola looked at her and was a bit shocked that she had denied him the access of seeing the two teenagers from the future. "I promise to behave myself, Helen."

"Nikola, they are just kids." She stated looking at him. "They cannot tell you about the machine that brought them here."

He leans himself back in his chair some with a light huff, disappointed to say the least. "Can you at least tell me if I was the one that built the machine?" He asked, hoping to get some information out of her.

"From what I was told...yes, Nikola. You were the inventor." Helen gave in, knowing that she should at least give him that much of the benefit of the doubt.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed with a smile on his face while standing up, placing his hands on his hips, looking quiet pleased with himself. "I should get some sort of reward for inventing such a machine." He stated, placing his hands on the desk and leaning himself in closer, turning his head to the side then pointing to the side of his face. "Come on, plant one on me."

"You haven't invented it yet, Nikola. Your getting ahead of yourself." She informed him as she stared at him, shaking her head some while a small smile played on her lips.

"So...no, kiss?" He asked turning his head to look at her, a bit disappointed when she shook her head no. "Well, you can't blame a man for trying." He sighed pushing himself away from her desk and sitting himself back down. "Are you at least going to tell me about these kids?"

Before Helen was able to open her mouth to answer his question about the teenagers, Will walked into her office. "Hey, have you seen Emily? Ashley wants to take her new sis-" Will started but stopped himself when he saw that Nikola was sitting there with Helen. "Nikola."

"Huggybear." He smirked, then turned back to face Helen. "Emily, huh?

Helen sighed looking at Nikola from the corner of her eyes before she turned her attention to Will. "It's only 8:45 in the morning...she is a teenager. Have you checked her quarters?" Helen asked as she picked up her pen and began to fiddle with it some.

"That was Ashley's next destination." He answered while moving further into the office and sitting himself down in the chair that was next to Nikola.

Helen nodded her head some when hearing that Ashley was going to check for Emily there. She wasn't too worried about Jason and Emily leaving, they wouldn't just leave after just getting there. They after all had a mission to complete. Helen was about to say something else to change the subject when Nikola spoke up.

"Wait. Protege, here was about to call Emily, Ashley's sister..." He stated softly as it all came quickly into place for him before he looked at her with wide eyes. "You have a second daughter, Helen. I think congratulations is in order. Let's get some wine." He smirked.

"We're out." Helen stated looking at him. "You drank it all on your last visit."

"Oh." He stated softly some before he perked up. "And who is the father?"

"I'm not entirely sure, yet." Helen answered truthfully, she didn't know and it was bugging her not to know who the father of her child was.

"You mean it's not Johns?" He asked smirking at the thought of John finding out about Helen's new daughter that wasn't his, but someone elses. "Oh this is too good. Can i be here when you inform him?" His trademark of a smirk disappeared when she gave him a look.

"No, it's not. The test came back negative this morning." Helen answer rubbing her temples some, getting aggrivated some, then crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair.

"Well, how unfortunate for him." Nikola grinned, as Helen shot him a evil glare. "Who else have you tested?"

"No one." Will answered for her. He couldn't help it. He wanted her to test him to see if that perhaps he was the father. But then again, what if he wasn't.

"I don't know who else to test." Helen sighed.

"What about your young protege?" Nikola asked looking between Will, who had perked up at what he had just suggested as Helen looked at him a bit perplexed as to why he had suggested that she test Will.

"No offense, Will but I don't think that is possible." She said, hoping not to hurt his feelings any but she just didn't think that Will really could be the father of Emily. She didn't really even consider him as an option cause he was her protege and she did care for him but she didn't think it would be in that way.

"What could it hurt just to check?" Will suggested, trying not to let her words phase him. He just wanted to be tested.

Helen looked at him and nodded her head some. "Alright." She then stood up and made her way out of the office with Will tagging along behind her, leaving Tesla alone.

* * *

Down in the lab, Helen had Will sitting down on a chair as she walked over with a long Q-tip and had him open his mouth so that she could swab the inside of his mouth. A much easier way of collecting DNA so that she could match it up against Emily's. Once she tested the DNA samples, all they had to do now was wait for the results to let them know if Will was the father of Emily.

Will was more than happy to finally be tested to see if he was indeed the father of Helen's future daughter. He hoped he was, cause he definately had feelings for Magnus but wasn't so sure how to bring them up with her or if he should even show her that he cared much more for her than she knew. But then those thoughts of what if she wasn't his? That was going to be a hard blow, but at least he would know the truth.

Helen sat beside Will and looked at the computer screen as it did yet another DNA test. She still couldn't believe that she was testing Will's DNA to see if he was the father of her daughter. If it turned out positive it would surely ruin their friendship but then again, Emily had stated that her father was so in love with her that he commited suicide after she had been killed cause he couldn't live with out her. Could that really have been Will?

The two sat in complete silence as they waited for the results to come back. They just didn' t know what to say to one another. It was an awkward situation that they have found themselves in. If Will was the father that changes their relationship, if either decide that it is just too weird then that could mean Emily wouldn't exist. But then again he also may not be the father. All they could do for the next couple of minutes was just reflect on the possibilities of either before they once and for all get the answer. Then suddenly, the computer beeped and the two quickly looked at the screen to see the results.

* * *

Alright, there is chapter 4! I am hoping that everyone is enjoying it! I know I'm sorry for cutting it off before finding out whether or not Will is the father or not, but I have to keep you all on your toes and wanting more. haha. Any way I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Means a lot to me. And thanks to those who have got my attention on my spelling errors. Thank you! If any of you have questions or suggestions as to what you would like to see happen in future chapters, please let me know!

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

Chocolate and Drama: An interesting start. I can't wait to see how you continue! _(Thanks for the constructive criticism! I always welcome it!)_

CatzChaos: Great chapter. Can't wait for the next. The story is progressing nicely.

Softball Angel: Hmm! gets more interesting. I wonder who Emily's father is? Cuz I have a fairly good idea but I'm not going to ruin, I'll just wait.

Jasper'sFavorite:Loved this chapter! I love the interactions between Helen and Emily. But now I'm wondering who Jason is? And can't wait to find out who Emily's father is too! :) Can't wait to see what happens next!

Cass:(And thank you for your constructive Criticism as well! I needed it. You were right, I just have so much in my head and trying to get it all down that I was forgetting to really take a few moments to reread it and run spell checks. So thanks!)

K: This is a really interesting story. I always love time travel, and add the fact that she's Magnus' and a mystery... update soon please!


	5. Chapter 5

Once the computer had beeped letting Will and Helen both know that the results have been completed and they could finally stop waiting anxiously and nervously to see whether or not Will was the father of Emily. The two leaned in closer towards the screen as Helen typed into the keyboard a moment before the results popped up on the screen. Revealing the results. Negative. Will was not Emily's father.

Will's shoulders dropped in defeat when he had read that he was not the father. He just couldn't believe that the results came back negative, he had wanted to be the father so much. He always had it in the back of his mind that one day he would finally get up the courage and ask Helen out on a date. But apparently, he never got that courage, seeing that Emily wasn't his.

Helen on the other hand had been a bit more relieved to find out that Will was not the father of her youngest child. It wasn't anything against him, it was just the fact that he was her protege and she had practically watched him grow up from the time he had been a small boy to the day he had come to the Sanctuary. To her, Will was more like a son, a lot like Henry was. That's one of the main reasons she had not thought to test Henry or Will, because she just never thought that she would fall for either of them. It would have been very awkward.

Turning her slowly to the side and looking at her young protege, seeing that look of disappointment written all over his face. That told her right then and there that he must harbor much more deeper feelings for her than she had originally thought. Though she could only hope that it wouldn't interfere with their friendship. "I'm sorry, Will." She said softly.

Will just looked at her and gave her a light nod, not knowing really what to say to her at this point. He was obviously disappointed that he wasn't the father and Helen could see it. In that moment he finally had found some of that courage that he had been looking for to finally speak up and to tell Helen about his feelings and how he had wished that her daughter could have been theirs. "It's okay. I just thought that, maybe, in the future, we uh, we had-" But before Will could get the rest of his statement out, he was interrupted.

"Good morning, Sanctuary!" Jason's voice rang throughout the lab, a bright smile playing on his face as he walked towards them as Emily trailed a few feet behind him.

"Good afternoon, is more like it." Helen corrected as she looked down at her watch that showed that it was close to noon.

"Oh, that that doesn't count, it's still technically morning." Jason stated as he looked down at his own watch before clapping his hands together then rubbing them together. "What's on the agenda today?" He asked ready for the day.

Emily walked up and stood between Helen and Jason, her hand went to her head where she rubbed her temple as she closed her eyes a moment. Helen had taken notice of it while Jason was talking. "Are you alright?" She asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Dropping her hand away from her head and looking at her mother then gave a nod with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small head ache. Gotta get some caffeine in my system." Emily chuckled lightly.

Reassured, Helen gave a nod before looking away and refocusing on Will who just sat there in silence, not knowing what to say or do. While Helen was momentarily distracted, Jason took that opportunity to look over at Emily, who looked back at him and shook her head lightly.

Her eyes went to the computer screen that was infront of both Helen and Will, she noticed that they were running more DNA tests, apparently wanting to find out who her father was. "Any luck with your test results?" She asked looking between the two.

Helen and Will both turned their heads to her and shook their heads lightly. "No. Your father is a complete mystery to me." She smiled lightly before it disappeared. "Maybe you could save me the trouble and just tell me."

"I could. But why spoil the fun of playing detective." Emily smiled looking at Helen then over to Will, finally taking notice that he was a bit distracted and sad for some reason. "Hey, are you okay?"

Will looked up and over to her, giving her a small smile, hoping to convince her that he was alright as he nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dude, you look like someone just ran over your dog." Jason stated looking at him.

Emily looked over to Helen who just looked down to her hands that rested in her lap. It wasn't until Emily looked up at the computer screen did she put the pieces together. "Oh, no. You thought you were my father?"

Will sighed some before running his hand through his hair then giving her a light nod. "Yeah, I kinda did."

"Yeah, no. Sorry, Will." Emily said shaking her head, feeling a bit bad about the situation. Taking in a deep breath before she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes once again while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Mm."

"Are you sure your alright?" Helen asked a bit more concerned this time around. She had turned all the way around in her chair and placed both her hands gently on Emily's shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Emily nodded, opening her eyes and looking to her mother. "I, uh...I'm going to go lay down for a bit." She stated before pulling out of Helen's grasp then walking out of the lab.

After she had left, Jason sighed some and turned his attention to both Will and Helen. He couldn't hold it in any longer, he needed to say something before things got a whole lot worse. And with Emily now gone, this was his one and probably his only chance to get this off his chest.

"Okay, you guy have to see this." He stated looking at both of them, a look of seriousness in his eyes and in his voice. The two looked at one another before turning back to him, wondering what it was that he wanted them to see. Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flash drive and held it out to Helen. "This will explain everything. Emily and i weren't even suppose to use the time machine. This was." He said holding it up.

"What's on it?" will asked looking at him while Helen reached out and took the flash drive from Jason.

"The answer to all your questions." He answered truthfully.

* * *

Helen had everyone gather together up in her office so that she could play what was on the flash drive that Jason had given to her down below in the lab a few moments ago. The flash drive that she held in her hand was the key as to why Nikola Tesla had built the machine in the first place, and that was one of the things that she was ready to learn the answer to.

Everyone sat there in silence while Helen made her way over to the TV and plugged the flash drive in so that they could get answers to all the questions that they all had. The main questions that they wanted answered were: Why Nikola had built the time machine? And who was the father of Emily? Their answers were about to come to light. Helen looked at everyone a moment before turning on the tv then sitting herself down next to Ashley.

When Henry had accessed the flash drive so that they would be able to watch the video that was pulled up. The video image that first pulled up was of the future Helen, looking the same as she did as the past Helen that sat there next to Ashley.

~On the video, Helen sat in front of the video camera in the lab as she wore her white medical jacket. She was staring into the soul of the camera then began to speak the moment after the video feed had started to record her.

"If you are watching this video, then Nikola was successful in completing the time machine and we were able to send through the flash drive successfully." Helen's voice said softly. "We are in dire need of help. I have done everything I could think of to help, but nothing seems to work." Helen started to explain a situation, obviously explaining something but had jumped ahead to far into the situation but she had caught herself and tried to explain better. "I'm getting ahead of myself. I must explain. We were on a trip to the African jungle to visit the Luba tribe who were suffering symptoms of Ebola." Helen stopped herself a moment and took in a deep breath, trying to figure out a way to word it just right, so that her viewers could understand what she was explaining. Though, she already knew that her viewers were going to be her 'younger' self with her team from the past.

"The whole team had gone to Africa, hoping to help those who were in need. And everything and gone fine, until two weeks after we had come home. Emily, my youngest, started showing symptoms. But it was different...the symptoms were worse. They would come and go. I'm positive that its not Ebola. It's something else. The attacks come and they go but they are getting worse as the time passes. She has been so strong but when the attacks hit..." Helen stopped herself unable to go on, looking away from the camera and trying her best to compose herself before looking back at the camera. "The pain that she endures...It's remarkable that she still finds the will within herself to continue once the attack dissipates. I can't even prescribe any pain medication, it only makes the pain worse for her." She sighed softly. "I can't help her. So, Nikola devised a plan to build a time machine so that we could inlist in your help. Don't let Emily go to Africa. Everyone else was fine. But she somehow got infected with something that is slowly and painfully killing her. On this flash drive are several documented attacks that Emily has suffered through over the past couple months. She can go a day or two with nothing but when the attack hits her, it hits her hard." Helen stopped a moment to catch her breath after explaining. "Please, you must help me save my daughter."~

Once the video had ended, everyone just sat in silence, they didn't know what they could really say after seeing that. Hearing that the main reason for the time machine had been built was so that this small flash drive could go through and explain that Emily was sick. That she was dying. It wasn't until a moment later did Helen quickly stand up and start making her way towards the door.

"Mom what's wrong?" Ashley asked standing up quickly and starting after her mother.

Helen stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Ashley and the others. "Emily wasn't feeling well earlier...she went to go lay down." She stated looking at her eldest daughter before turning around and rushing out the door.

* * *

Chapter 5! I know I didn't answer the question as to whom the father of Emily is yet, but you all will find out soon enough. I promise. And thank you so much everyone who have been reviewing my chapters! I am so glad that everyone is enjoying my story. If anyone has any questions or suggestions about future chapters please let me know and i will take them into consideration!

Ashes2181

And special thanks to:

sandra-carter:I love cliffhangers! you are such a good writer, very good I love this, but I am a little disappointed that John isn't Emily's father! but who is then? and I will love to see more emily/helen...update soon...you gotta love that story.

melissaadams22:Hey there, WOW you are great at cliffhangers, almost as good as the actuarl creators of the show. LOL. This is coming along wonderfully and I apologize I didn't review chapter three, I had it marked to do but you wrote faster than I reviewed...not that i'm complaining. In a way I hope Will is the daddy, I mean he would be a GREAT one in my opinion but then again i hope he's not cause it would be alittle awkward so i'm ok with whatever way you take it. Maybe Nikola is the father? Nah, i still like Will better. Melissa.

Cass:(Thank you so much for your input and it means alot to me. But i can't help but not capitlize my "I's", it's a bad habit i know but i've always had it. I will try to do better.)

Softball Angel:I knew it wasn't John, i knew it! Sorry but both John and Magnus have blue eyes and Emily has brown. Great work.

CatzChaos:Ok, chapter 4 is done...now on to chapter 5. I really want to know who kills Helen, of course I'm waiting like everyone else to see who Emily's dad is, but that will come soon enough. Please keep going.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment that Helen arrived at the quarters that she had assigned to Emily, she quickly reached for the handle, turned it and pushed the door open. She needed to get there as soon as possible to check on her child. Though technically she wasn't really hers as of yet, considering that she hadn't been conceived yet but she didn't care, but in her heart she believed it to be true, that and there was the test results, so she was going to do anything and everything in her power to make sure that Emily was taken care of. She was determined not to lose her. If in the future she failed, then in the past she must succeed. It was her second chance. She wasn't about to let her daughter down.

Bursting through the door rather quickly with Ashley in tow, both stopping at what they were seeing before them. The sight was shocking and heartbreaking for any mother to witness. Emily was on the ground on all fours, her weight being supported by Jason who was holding on to her, trying desperately to be strong but was failing. The pain on Emily's face was scary, her eyes were puffy and red from all the tears that she has shed.

"My God." Was all that Helen could really say as she saw her daughter, on the floor, in such pain.

Emily and Jason both looked up quickly when the door and been swung open so quickly, seeing Helen and Ashley rushing inside like mad women on a mission. Emily's left hand moved down to the ground, trying to support some of her weight as the other arm rested around Jason's neck. She looked away from her mother and sister's gaze then down to the ground, letting her brown hair fall and cover her face some. Shielding herself from being seen by anyone. Not wanting them to see her in this state. That was why she had gone to her room, to be alone, so that no one would have to witness this.

Helen quickly responded by rushing to Emily side, kneeling down beside her and pulling her out of Jason's grasp, bringing her into her arms, holding her close as tears filled her eyes. Seeing her youngest like this was heavy on her heart, this just confirmed that everything on the flash drive was correct. Looking up to Jason with sad eyes. "What can I do? There must be something." She asked him, needing to know what she could do to ease her daughters suffering. The options were obviously limited, seeing her future self had tried everything.

Before he was able to answer her, Emily's pain grew to new heights and she let out a horrific scream of pain as her hands grabbed her head as if trying to physically stop the pain herself. Her weight automatically shifted into Helen, which only caused Helen to hold onto her tighter. By then, the others had made it to the door and witness the sad sight in front of them. Wishing that there was something that they could do to make the situation better, but they didn't know what? If they couldn't make it right in the future, then how could they do it in the past?

Emily began to sob uncontrollably, the pain had only seemed to worsen as the time progressed. Each time one of these attacks happened, they were even worse then that of the previous one. Helen looked down at her youngest child before looking back over to Jason, waiting for him to answer her question.

"Bath." He stated. "She needs to get into a bathtub full of water." Jason looked at her before turning around to look at Ashley who nodded her head immediately getting up from her squatting position and rushing herself out the door, grabbing Kate's arm so that she would tag along to help her get everything ready.

"A bath?" Will asked as he walked himself further into the room, not understanding why a bath would help her.

"Once she's inside, her ability will help ease her pain." He answered looking at him a moment before shifting his gaze onto Helen then down to Emily.

Her head rested against her mother's chest, her body shaking, and her eyes were being held shut tightly while her hands held onto her head. The pain was indescribable. Then she began to cough while she had tried to catch the breath she had seemed to lose between all the pain and crying she had been doing, it had been hard for her to actually catch a good breath.

"Shh. I'm here." Helen soothed her, holding her tightly against her, her hand gently stroking her hair some before looking up at the door way, waiting for word to come in from Ashley that the bath was ready for Emily.

Finally, after a few more moments of waiting helplessly, Ashley had run back to the room, stopping just inside the door frame, looking at her mother and Emily. "It's ready." She stated breathlessly before taking a step back out of the doorway to let them out.

Helen began to stand up slowly, helping Emily up in the process. Once she was standing up completely, she held her daughter close to her, to provide her something sturdy to lean against before Nikola had moved up to Helen and Emily, where he gently scooped Emily up into his arms, holding her close as she held onto him tightly before he carried her out of the room then down the hallway towards the nearest bathroom with the bath tub that was waiting for them.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Kate stepped off to the side, away from the tub that had been filled with warm water, moving away from it as Nikola walked in with Emily in his arms. Slowly kneeling himself lower in front of the tub and laying her gently inside the water with Helen's help who had been close behind him the whole time. Everyone else moved inside the room and watched as both Helen and Nikola started to place Emily into the water.

Emily took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself the best she could through the pain that she was feeling within herself. She turned her head to look at Helen who was stroking her hair lightly while a smile lingered on her face. Em gently swatted her mother's hand away before her eyes looked up at the ceiling and then she submerged herself completely under the water. Then what happened next took everyone by surprise. The water starter to slowly began to still and then started to freeze over till it became an ice coffin. With Emily inside it.

Everyone took a step forward to get a better look at what they had just seen then they looked up at Jason, hoping that he could provide an explanation. Seeing Emily was no longer available to do so. "This is the only thing that seems to help ease her pain. She in tombs herself in the ice which allows her body to cool and numb, then the pain begins to disappear." He explains.

"How long does she keep herself in there?" Kate asked crossing her arms over her chest before looking down at the frozen tub.

"As long as she needs to be in there." Jason answered looking at her then looking over to Helen. "Last time, she was in there for about 11 hours." He added, wanting them to understand what they were in for as long as she was inside the frozen tub.

"So, she's going to be in there for a while?" Ashley asked softly crossing her own arms over her chest as she looked at Jason. She couldn't believe that in order to ease the pain, her younger sister had to completely in tomb herself in an ice coffin.

"More than likely." He nodded his head, confirming all their suspicions. "It's best to just go about your day, cause sitting here until she wakes, it's going to be tiring. Trust me." He said before making his way out of the bathroom.

Henry, Kate and the Big Guy all looked at one another before turning themselves around and making their way out of the room so they could get back to their work, seeing that they weren't really needed there at the moment.

Nikola looked down at Emily through the frozen sheet of ice before taking in a deep breath, looking up at everyone who was still in the room which was Ashley, Will, himself and of course Helen. "That's some daughter you have, Helen. Clever that she was able to use her ability to her advantage." He stated turning to look at her. "But I'm curious to know whom her father could be, seeing that it wasn't John and it's not young protege here." He brought his hand up to his chin in a thinking matter. "Perhaps, I am the lucky man." He smirked placing his right hand over his chest.

Helen's eyes never left Emily's features that were just below the ice that filled the bathtub, it wasn't until she had heard Nikola's words did she finally looked up and acknowledge him. "I highly doubt that, Nikola."

"And why is that, Helen?" He asked taking a step forwards. "You know my feelings for you."

"You tried to kill me, Nikola." She stated flatly.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes with a playful smile on his lips as his hand flew up to gesture a bit. "Oh, come on, Helen. I could never have actually hurt you." He admitted.

"Just the same, Nikola." She said shaking her head some. "You are not her father." She turned her head back to look down at Emily as she stayed in her kneeling position beside the tub.

"Do you really expect me to believe that, Helen? Or are you just trying to convince yourself?" He asked looking down at her.

She shook her head before turning her head to look back up at Nikola some then she moved her attention onto Will who was standing there beside a worried looking Ashley. "Will, would you be so kind as to bring me my laptop and the hard drive? I wish to stay here with Emily until she awakens." She stated looking at him before she continued. "And as I wait, I would like to review the documented attacks that my future self has managed to capture and store on the drive."

Will looked down at her and gave her a light nod. "Sure." He then looked over at Nikola a moment before he turned himself around and walked out of the bathroom to go fetch the laptop that Helen had requested back at the office.

"Ashley, why don't you go get some rest. It's been a long day." Helen informed her, hoping that she would try and get some rest.

Ashley's eyes hadn't moved from Emily as she laid there under the ice, looking peaceful for once since the first moment that she had seen her a few moments ago. When she heard her mother's voice, she turned to look over at her, nodding her head some before turning around and walking herself out. Leaving Nikola and Helen alone.

Once after Ashley had left, Helen turned back to Emily a moment and gave a weak smile before standing up and walking over to the toilet and sitting herself down, getting herself more comfortable as she waited for Will to get back with her laptop.

Nikola on the other hand walked over to the sink and leaned himself back against the sink and crossed his arms over his chest. "Would it really be all that bad if I turned out to be the father?" Nikola asked, looking across the room to her.

Helen sighed some and looked up at him, not really knowing what to say. She had to admit that she never really thought about being with Nikola in that way. He had always been her friend and she cared about him but never has thoughts about them ever being a 'couple' had crossed her mind.

"It's nothing personal, Nikola. I just never really considered the possibility." Helen admitted to him, she had to be truthful to him. She turned her head back down to let her attention go to Emily.

"That hurts, Helen. That you wouldn't even consider me as a possibility." He stated, pretending to look hurt.

Hearing his words made Helen's shift her eyes to the side to look over and up at him.

"Magnus." Will's voice came from the doorway of the bathroom, holding onto Helen's laptop in one of his hands while holding the flash drive in the other. Both Nikola and Helen to turn around and look over at him. Will looks between the two a moment before holding up the laptop, showing that he brought what she had for.

"Thank you, Will." Helen smiled looking at him then standing over and taking the laptop and flash drive from him before making her way back over to the toilet and sitting herself down. Turning on her computer and accessing the flash drive so that she could watch more of what was on it.

Will stood there a moment with his hands in his front pockets watching Helen a moment before turning to glance a Nikola a moment who was staring at him. The look made him uncomfortable so he turned and made his way back out the door. After Helen's young protege walked out, Nikola pushed himself away from the sink and watched the woman he loved carefully as she began to work on her computer, trying to access the drive. He tilted his head to the side before he turned and walked himself out, leaving Helen alone.

Once she was alone Helen glanced away from the laptop that sat on her lap and looked over to the frozen bathtub and took in a deep breath. "I'm going to fix this. I promise, Emily." She vowed silently then turned back to her laptop and double clicked on one of the documented videos of one of the attacks that Emily had experienced and what Helen had done in order to help.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 6! I hope you like this chapter. And soon enough, answers to all your questions will be answered. Thank you to those who have been reviewing my story. If you have any questions or suggestions about future chapters please let me know and I will take them into consideration!

Ashes2181

And special thanks to:

melissaadams22:Hey there, WOW! That's a twist I didn't see that coming but I LOVE it! GREAT, great, GREAT work...fantastic really, beyond great. Even though i'm curious as to Emily and even Jason's dad I love the twist this story is taking, hope chapter 6 is sooner rather than later.

K: Great work, I was very excited to see two chapters to read tonight! I'm enjoying this, keep it up! Please update soon!

sandra-carter:Hi there! ...It's awesome Emily sick? Yeah! And if you want my opinion I think that you must let Helen suffer a little bit, she is strong, she can handle it..make that very painful for her...very good more please..

CatzChaos:OK, Chapter 5... done... waiting for the next. This is getting soon good. Thank you so much for continuing. I am glad you chose not to have Will as the dad. I agree that their relationship shouldn't be that way. The Sanctuary group is too much like family. It would be awkward. Sure i like reading those romantic fic, but this is written more like the writers would. Please keep us going. Great cliffhangers!

PS: I am so happy for all of your reviews. CatzChaos, thank you so much for your compliments! It means alot! If only the writers of the show stumbled upon this, maybe it could actually become an episode or something. Haha. Wishful thinking I know, But i can't help it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Time started to pass rather quickly for Helen as she sat alone in the bathroom with her laptop on top her lap, watching and learning what she could from the video diaries that were kept on the flash drive. Sitting there and going over everything she could find on the drive, reviewing the treatments that she had tried to administer in the future along with learning about daughter's ability.

~On the video, the future Helen sat in front of the video camera, the lab visible in the background, wearing her lab jacket and her hair pulled back in a half pony. Starring at the camera before her future self had began to speak.

"Emily's abilities first manifested when she was quite young. Allowing her to reduce the temperature of matter at will. She is capable of freezing any objects which includes humans as well." Helen started to explain. "From what i have been able to determine, she suffers no ill-effects from the cold. At first she was only able to control her ability through her hands, but later was able to expand her control. But that didn't happen until she stumbled onto the idea that she could in tomb herself in a ice coffin."

Helen stopped herself to get in a breath before she continued on. "At the age of thirteen, Emily's ability evolved into water mimicry. Allowing her to manipulate, as well as transform into water. We only found this out when she was attacked by a humanoid camelion. To avoid physical injury, she instinctively turned to water. This is why she chooses to freeze herself in a tub full of water. She told me that she feels more relaxed and safe, which allows herself to have better control over her ability to freeze the the tub and the water inside."

Helen stopped herself for a moment then picked up a CD case that had been sitting off to the side, just laying in front of the keyboard by the computer. Picking it up and looking at it a moment before holding it up, showing the disk to the camera. The label read 'Emily's first in tombment'

"I am about to upload this video onto the drive. It's a video of Emily during one of the attacks. It's when she first makes the discovery that if she were to in tomb herself within ice, the pain she suffers from is eased." Helen softly told her past self, setting down the CD case then clasping both her hands together and setting them down on the table in front of her. "The more attacks she seems to have, the longer she stays in tombed in the ice. At least she was able to find a way to ease her suffering, when i could not." Helen's last words were soft, she could no longer hold her gaze on the camera. Looking back up only for a moment before she glanced over to the keyboard, hitting a single key. Turning the camera off.~

Sitting down on the toilet seat, watching the video clip that had just been playing before it shut off, leaving Helen sitting there in silence, taking in a couple deep breaths. Glancing away from the screen then over to the bath tub where Emily laid, peacefully under the ice. Hearing the sounds of movement across the bathroom by the door, causing Helen to look up and over in that direction. Standing there was Ashley, leaning on her left shoulder against the door frame, her arms crossed across her chest.

"How she doing?" Ashley asked pushing herself away from the door then moving inside the room towards the tub, peering down to look at her baby sister.

Helen's eyes followed Ashley's movements as she moved across the small room and over to the tub. "The same. No change." She admitted sadly looking down at her youngest then up to her eldest daughter.

"What are you finding out from those video clips?" Ashley asked moving up to her mother and squatting down beside her to look at the screen.

"I've learned a great deal about Emily's ability. It's actually quite amazing to be honest. She has the ability to create and manipulate both water and ice." Glancing down at Ashley a moment then back to the computer screen as she responded.

"So she's an elemental?" Ashley asked looking from the screen then up to her mother, waiting for the answer.

"It sounds like it." She nods her head answering the question stated softly. "I was just about to play the video clip that shows the first time, Emily ever thought to submerge herself in water then freeze herself within an ice tomb."

Ashley made herself a bit more comfortable next to her mother. "Alright, let's take a look." She stated staring at the screen. Helen nodded and moved the pointer to the file and double clicked.

~The file pulled up and security footage from the hallway was pulled up. Showing Emily and an older looking Ashley walking down the hallway of the Sanctuary, with smiles on their faces as they talked back and forth between one another.

As they walked down the hallway laughing and joking before Emily stopped in her tracks and placed a hand on the wall to stop herself from stumbling and falling over. Ashley stopped after a couple more steps when she realized that Emily was no longer walking beside her, turning her head and looking at her younger sister and worry over took Ashley as she quickly moved to her side.

"Emily are you okay?" Ashley asked, her voice panicky as she wraps her right arm around her shoulders and her left hand was placed on her sisters forearm.

The young teen was unable to reply as she shut her eyes tightly, her face turning a bit red and a scream broke out from her lungs and out of her mouth, followed closely by her falling downward on weak knees. Thank goodness Ashley was they to reduce the speed of her drop. Her weak form began to shake involuntarily a bit causing Ashley to look up and down the hallway, seeking help.

Helen and Nikola came rushing around from one of the corners, having her the scream of pain from her office and quickly had rushed off to find where the noise had come from. When they saw Emily down on the ground shaking a bit as Ashley held onto her, fear evident in her eyes. Helen gently moved into Ashley's place as Ash stood up and moved a couple feet away so that her mother would be able to help her sister.

"Emily, look at me." Helen coaxed softly, trying to get her to look at her so that she could determine the next course of action.

Nikola kneeled down before Emily and gently moved his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so that Helen could look her over. Emily looked at Nikola with tear filled eyes as the veins from her forehead pushed out some as another pain filled her head and body, causing her to scream out again.

Suddenly, Emily's hand turned to ice causing her to stop screaming and look down at her hand, focusing on her hand a moment before the ice disappeared. "I, I need..." Emily tried to speak, but it was hard, the pain was so great.

"What? What do you need?" Nikola asked softly looking down at her.

Emily took in some deep breaths trying to gain the upper hand of the pain so that she could tell them what she needed. "I, I need... to, to take a bath." She finally was able to get out looking up at Helen.

Helen looked at her, a bit confused as to why she was asking to take a bath while she was in such pain. Shaking her head a bit. "A bath?" She questioned, not understanding. "Now?"

"Now!" She exclaimed, breathing getting heavier before she looked down and cried out. Lifting her hand up out to Nikola. "Dad, please." She pleaded before looking up at him with red eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Nikola looked over to Helen who gave him a light nod, once he had permission, he gently took her into his arms and helped her up to her feet then he scooped her up and carried her to the closest bathroom with a tub inside. Helen and Ashley both quickly followed them down the hallway.~

After the video clip had ended and the computer screen went black, both Ashley turned her head to look over at her mother. Shock was written on both of their faces, but Helen was able to move in that moment. She didn't know what to do or even what to say, she just learned who the father of her youngest daughter was. Nikola Tesla. Thoughts of what Emily had stated back in her office that in the future, her father couldn't live without her and had killed himself a week after her murder. She was talking about Nikola. That didn't sound like him to give up on wanting to take over the word and end his life because she was no longer there.

"Oh my god." Helen's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "Nikola Tesla is Emily's father."

* * *

There is chapter 7! Hope you are enjoying the story! And finally, the answer you have all have been waiting for...'Who is Emily's father?' Hope no one is too disappointed or upset. But I can't help but love the little love/hate relationship that they have together. Thank you to those who have been reviewing my story. If you have any questions or suggestions about future chapters please let me know and I will take them into consideration!

Ashes2181

And special thanks to:

melissaadams22: Hey there, Great chapter though, can't wait for more though I have to wonder would Nikola be Emily's dad considering her ability is able to to lower her body temperature to freezing water levels? Melissa.

sandra-carter: wow..that was cool...I was very curious about that gift... and excellent...wow...I wanna see more Emily/Helen...and answer the question "Who is Emily's father". Please not Nikola...he never, never could have a chance with Helen...please? a gr8 chapter, update soon.

CatzChaos: OH MY GOSH! So beautifully written and i couldn't put it down! I'm so glad that your Emily isn't like my Emily (He he he). This is so amazing.

Chocolate and Drama:Oh my gosh, I don't think anyone was expecting that! What an unpredictable story! Who the heck is Emily's dad? I suppose Nikola WOULD kill himself if Magnus died..hm that would be so cool if Amanda Tapping read fanfiction! I can already see this as an episode. Great, great story, I can't wait for the next chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

The hours started to pass and Emily was still in tombed in ice, leaving Helen sitting along on the toilet waiting for her youngest child to finally wake up and to be okay. She continued to keep her laptop on her lap, trying to keep herself occupied for the time being. Though she had been waiting for hours for Emily, she had been able to watch many of the video clips that her future self had put on the flash drive, so she had been able to catch herself up to speed on the condition and what she couldn't give to her daughter.

~Playing on the screen, was yet another video of security camera footage of the whole gang down in the lab, looking up at one of the monitors, standing around Helen who was sitting in a chair in front of a single table with her computer on it. It wasn't long after they had been standing there watching the video when Emily took a tiny step back, moving herself away from the group.

She bent over some and held her body protectively as her face started to grow a shade darker then normal. Kate was the first to realized that Emily was no longer standing beside her, turning her head and witnessing Emily's legs go weak, shaking slightly before she started to drop towards the floor. Kate quickly rushed forwards and caught Em before she took the tumble down to the floor.

"Magnus!" Kate called holding onto Emily's weak body before turning to look over to Helen who, like the others were now looking over at her. Slowly she lowered herself down to her knees as the weight she held was fully upon her.

Everyone quickly rushed over to make sure that Emily was alright but Helen was the fastest to respond, getting down onto her knees as quickly as she could, taking a hold of her child and pulling her into her arms.

Emily was in pain, it was written on her face as well as in her body. Her face was a dark shade of red, tears overflowing her eyes, her body tense and shaking. "Emily?" Helen called down to her, trying to keep her attention as her hand grasped onto her child's.

It was hard for the young teen to focus on anything, pain was bad and only seemed to get worse. Emily's grip tightened around Helen's and she began to figet, wanting the pain to stop. "Make it stop!" She cried, closing her eyes tightly.

Helen looked up to Nikola, who just gave a nod as if he knew what she was thinking. He took off out of the lab and and came back moments later with a syringe in his hands, kneeling back down as he handed the needle to Helen. Taking his daughters from Helen so that she could inject the pain medication.

Seconds after administrating the drug, Emily stopped figeting and took in some deep breaths to catch up for the ones she lost, opening her eyes and looking between her father and mother. A smile came to both their faces, a relief but it didn't last long. Emily grabbed a hold of her mother's hand, squeezing it tighter than she had before, her back arching off Helen's lap, eyes snapping shut tightly, veins popping out from the sides of her temples, right before Emily let out a horrific scream of pain.

Everyone began to panic. They thought with the pain medication that Helen had just given to Emily that everything was going to be okay but seeing the side effect, scared them. The medication only seemed to make the pain worse for Emily.

Helen's eyes shifted up from her daughter and up to Nikola with fearful eyes. "Get her to the infirmary." Nikola didn't say anything. He just nodded his head and moved closer before scooping up his daughter into his arms, holding her close as she held onto him tightly before he carried her out of the lab. Leaving Helen on the floor unable to move or say anything.

"Mom, are you okay?" Ashley's voice asked softly moving over to her mother but before she was able to kneel down beside her, Helen was standing her self up.

"I'm fine, Ashley." She assured her eldest before making a beeline past everyone that had been standing there watching the scene unfold and make her way towards the elevator in a hurried fashion so that she could get to the infirmary quickly.~

Helen watched with sad eyes, how she would fail her daughter in that moment by only causing her more pain, rather than easing it like she was hoping too. She couldn't imagine having to really go through all that in the future. It was too heartbreaking to even think about it. And thoughts of Nikola came to mind and how he obeyed all her orders that she barked at him on the video. Perhaps he and his obnoxious was gone and he had indeed changed for better.

"That was the first incident." A male voice came from the door to the bathroom, causing Helen to look up wondering who was there, disturbing her. She gave a small smile when seeing that it was Jason.

"I'm sorry?" She asked not really understanding what he was referring to.

"The clip your watching. I wasn't there for it but I've seen it." He said walking in, with a handful of cloths in his hand. "It was the first time she started to experience the pain. You didn't know the drug would be ineffective. You can't blame yourself. I know Emily didn't." She said softly placing the cloths on the counter top by the sink. "Dry cloths for Em to change into when she wakes up."

"Thank you." Helen said softly with a genuine smile this time. Grateful that he had thought about clothing for Emily to change into once she unfreezes herself. "And what's your story? These videos don't offer much on you."

Jason nodded his head and gave her a smile. "That's because it's suppose to help you learn about Emily. Not me." He said leaning himself back against the sink and crossed his arms over his chests before turning to look at the frozen tub. "I, uh...I owe everything to Emily. She saved me."

"How?" She asked curiously, closing her laptop and holding onto it.

"I was living on the streets for the past two years. Once my family had learned that I was...different." He started to explain.

"An abnormal." Helen corrected him.

"Yeah. Once they realized that, I was asked to leave and not come back. I scared them I think. So i packed up what I could. They gave me some money, then I left. Never to look back again." He explained. "Emily found me one day. She offered me help. She offered me Sanctuary. Then she brought me here. I met you and I've been here ever since."

"What is your ability?" Helen wondered aloud, getting more and more curious about him by the moment. Her daughter obviously saw something in him and found out about his ability before she brought him home.

"I can manipulate the density in my molecular structure. I believe that's how you put it when you ran tests." He answered. "I can phase through walls basically. I can also flex my muscles and become impenetrable. Course, I'm limited time wise. I can only use my ability for a minute before I have to go back to normal density."

"If you stay longer in your intangible state, you'll face effects that could cause physical or permanent damage?" Helen asked, trying to understand what his ability was.

"Yeah, basically. I wouldn't be surprised if it could kill me." He answered before looking back over to Emily, looking her over carefully. "I owe her a lot, you know? For bringing me here. If she hadn't, who knows where I would have ended up."

Jason looked at Helen a moment before standing up straight and making his way towards the door, stopping himself at the door and turning around to give one last look at frozen tub before turning and walking himself out.

* * *

Helen was left alone again. Sitting in the same place where she has been in for past 11 hrs, just waiting for Emily. But now that she had finished with watching all the video clips that had been on the flash drive Jason had given to her. She sat there with her laptop, this time working on catching up on the work she had given up the moment that Emily and Jason had walked into her office.

As she continued her work, she didn't even take notice that the ice from the tub had begun to melt. The ice above the water slowly growing thinner and thinner till they were little iceberg's in the water. Emily slowly sat herself up right, wiping the cold water away from her eyes as Helen seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, turned to see what it was she saw. Seeing Emily sitting up caused a smile to spread across her lips, closing her laptop and setting it off to the side, grabbing a towel and rushing over to her.

"Thank god." Helen let out as she wrapped the towel around Emily. Causing her to jump in the process, turning to face her, then sighed in relief seeing who it was.

"Sorry. I..I wasn't expecting you to be waiting." Emily said looking at her.

"Of course, I'd wait for you." She said drying her daughters hair with the towel.

"No." She shook her head some. "I meant...You always were waiting but after..." Emily stopped trailing off unable to finish the sentence.

Helen looked at her with soft eyes, bringing up her hand and caressing her daughters face some before. "Come on. Let's get you into some dry cloths. Hm?"

Emily nodded her head and slowly stood up on shaky legs. She had been laying in that ice coffin close to 12 hours. Helen wrapped her arm around her, helping her to climb out of the tub and onto the floor. Moving in front of Emily, she began helping her to dry off more quickly so that she could get her out of the wet cloths she wore and into dry ones.

"Mom." Emily said looking at her, placing her hands on her arms to stop her from trying to remove her shirt. "I can change myself."

Helen stopped when she heard Emily call her mom, moving her hands away from the ends of the shirt she had been trying to pull at so she could remove it. She nodded her head with a smile then walked over to the clothing that was sitting on the sink. Grabbing the top, getting it ready for when Emily needed it. When she turned back around to hand the shirt to Emily, she stood in surprise at what she was seeing.

Emily had dropped the towel to her feet and stood up straight, taking in a deep breath as she did this the water that was in her hair and in her clothing, drained out to nowhere. Leaving her hair and cloths now dry. Turning her head to the side, seeing her mother looking at her, she gave her a smile.

* * *

Chapter 8! I am so happy that you guys are still enjoying the story and continue to put in what you think! Just makes me want to write more and more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I gave more of Emily/Helen moments which you were asking for. Please keep reviewing and i'll keep writing more. If you have any questions or suggestions about future chapters please let me know and I will take them into consideration!

Ashes2181

And special thanks to:

melissaadams22: Hey there, GREAT GREAT chapter...Wow Nikola Tesla committing suicide in the future, unbelievable...WOW just...man amazing. Definitely unpredictable, wow.

CatzChaos: I had a sneaking suspicion that it would be Nikola. This is so good. Thanks so much for continuing this journey. You definitely know this show! Anything goes! Keep up the wonderful writing!

sandra-carter: Oh My God... Nikola? Okay, you are the boss, I love that chapter, very relevant... I want more Emily/Helen please...sorry a little numb because of the new, Nikola Tesla father? I will like to see this happen on this show.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking down the hallway after helping Emily out of the tub and into some different cloths, Helen's mind began to wonder between many different things that were apparently going to happen in the future. Like for starters: She and Nikola either had gotten together long enough for them to produce Emily or they were actually still together. This illness Emily had come into contact with while they were on a trip to Africa where they were trying to save a tribe who were in need of their help. And of course: Her murder.

Her mind went from one topic to another, not able to focus on one at a time like she wanted. Mainly because she just couldn't get over the fact that Emily's father was none other than her obnoxious colleague from Oxford. Shaking her head at the thought, but if they do not get together, then she would not have Emily in her life and already she has grown so attached to her.

Rounding one of the corners, she came face to face with a smiling Nikola. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking at that cheeky smile on his face. _'Oh god, he knows.'_She thought to herself. It was obvious, the way he was standing in front of her, hands on hips, seeming quite proud of himself as he smiled.

"Yes, Nikola?" Helen asked, trying not take too much notice of his beaming demeanor.

"Oh, Helen. How could you keep me in the dark for 10 hours?" He asked, the smile on his face never fading.

"I don't know what your talking about." She stated looking him in the eye.

"Oh, don't play coy with me, Helen. We have a daughter!" He exclaimed proudly. "I can honestly say, I have always wanted children but to be the father of your child Helen, it is such an honor. And what a daughter we have, hm?" He said turning around and walking down the hallway a couple feet. "Intelligent, well rounded, a stylish dresser and might I add..." he turned around to look at her. "Beautiful like her mother."

Helen could only stand there and watch him speak about Emily so fondly, she could tell that he was very happy and proud that he has a daughter. She couldn't help but give a smile and blush slightly when he compliment her beauty. Nikola noticed the smile that had spread across her lips when he had compliment her and he walked back over to her, standing in front of her.

"Why Helen, I do believe that you are blushing." He smirked his half smile at her before closing the distance between them. Causing her to stand up tall, never faltering or stepping back. She wasn't intimidated by him nor would she ever be. Nikola's eyes looked into her blue orbs before slowly looking down, taking in her features before letting his eyes rest upon her lips. Taking a chance, he leaned in to kiss her lips but before his own could graze hers, she pulled her head back to avoid the kiss. He looked down and sighed softly before looking back up at her, straightening his jacket some. "You, Helen. Are a tease."

With that said, he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, leaving her alone. She stood there for only a moment with a smirk lingering on her lips before she continued on down the hallway to get to her destination, which happened to be her office, where everyone was suppose to meet her.

* * *

In Helen's office, Helen stood in front of her desk, leaning back against it with her legs in front of her and her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes scanning the room, looking at everyone who was there. On the couch to Helen's right sat Will, Kate and Henry. The Big Guy stood next to the fire place and on the couch to Helen's right sat Emily, Ashley and Jason. Nikola Tesla sat in the red chair in the corner behind Helen to her left.

"As you all know now, Emily has contracted a deadly virus that is slowly killing her." Helen began to explain. "While Emily in tombed herself in a body of ice, I took it upon myself to catch up on what was on the flash drive."

When Helen had mentioned the flash drive, Emily turned her head to the left, looking past Ashley who was sitting in between her and Jason. Glancing over to Jason who looked at her only a moment before looking away. It was obvious that the flash drive in her opinion shouldn't have been given to them, cause now they know a little too much information about the future. Especially, then now knowing who her father was.

"The question now is what are we to do when the situation arises for us? Do we go to Africa and help the Luba tribe like we do in the future only to watch Emily die slowly? Or do we ignore their pleas for help?" Helen asks her team, though she already knows her answer.

"We can't just leave them to suffer." Will said softly sitting closer to the edge of the couch, his forearms placed on his knees.

"But at the risk of Emily's life?" Ashley questions him, her arms folded over her chest.

"We could always leave Emily behind." Henry stated from his place, one arm draped over the arm of the couch as the other moved up in the air, offering up his opinion.

"Fat chance." Emily piped up.

Helen looked over to Emily and sighed at that reaction, she was afraid that she would react this way. "Emily, we can't-" Helen stopped herself, taking in a deep breath before rephrasing her words. "I won't risk your life this way. Not when I know that taking you there is signing your death certificate."

"But, if by chance Emily is left behind, whose to say that Ashley doesn't take sick? Or Kate? Maybe Henry?" Nikola chipped in his opinion from the corner of the room.

Helen turned her head to look at him a moment, she sighed some, cause she knew that he was right. How could they risk it. The risk was too great. She could leave Emily behind but what if Ashley or the others got sick instead?

"I agree with Nikola." The Big Guy's voice said. "The risk is too great for any to go."

"Than I will go. Alone." Helen stated looking at everyone.

"No offense, Doc. But, uh, I don't think that's such a good idea." Henry said shifting in his seat a bit so that he was facing her some.

"I know, but leaving innocent people to suffer from a disease that I can help with, isn't a good idea either." Helen defended slightly, the doctor in her didn't want to abandoned these people who were going to get sick, possibly die.

Will looked away from Helen and turned to focus his gaze on Emily who was sitting, with her legs up on the cushions and to the side. Her upper body leaning towards the arm of the couch. Her hands clasped together as her eyes focused down at her lap. He studied her for a couple of moments. Watching her eyes shifting from Helen, to Henry then back down to her hands which now she was fiddling with some. She was holding something back. He could tell.

"What aren't you telling us, Emily?" Will asked his eyes locked on her brown ones when they looked up at him. She gave him a confused look and shook her head once. "Your holding something back. What is it?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Emily stated bluntly, looking him straight in the eye. If she was hiding something then she wasn't willing to say it.

"It has something to do with the trip to Africa, doesn't it?" Will persisted. "On how you got sick?" Emily looked away from him and over to the fire place, watching the flames. Will studied her more. As everyone watched and listened closely. Then something came to him. "You never contracted this illness from the Luba tribe, did you?" Will asked softly.

Emily slowly looked his direction, her eyes glazed with fresh tears. But she didn't allow tears to form or fall. She took in a deep breath. "No." She finally admitted as she let the breath out.

"What?" Helen's voice asked softly, gently pushing herself away from her desk and standing up straight.

"It was after we got home." She breathed, finally letting the truth come out. But how much of the truth she was willing to give, that was the real question. "That's when I got it."

* * *

Chapter 9! Wow, I am so honored that you all continue to come back to read more of my story. Please continue to show me that you are enjoying it and I will continue to update chapters. I hope that you like this chapter. I had to have Nikola confront Helen once he found out about Emily being his, how could I not? Haha. Sorry, I'm aware that it is pretty short but I think I put enough on for this page, to show you more interaction and to keep you entertained and wanting more. Well, at least that's what I hope I accomplished. If you have any questions or suggestions about future chapters please let me know and I will take them into consideration!

Ashes2181

And special thanks to:

Softball Angel: great work and I was happy to see that Nikola was Emily's father.

librarymouse:OMG! This is a great story so far. I did not see it coming when Nikola turned out to be Emily's dad. Great job. Can't wait to read the next chapter.

melissaadams22:Hey there, I LOVED this chapter. The Helen/Emily moments were great, maybe there can be some Helen/Jason moments in the future or Nikola/Jason/Emily moments...GREAT job on this story, I can't wait for more. YAY this story, LOVE it. Melissa

CatzChaos: This is so good. I look forward to each chapter you write. I'm glad you started to explain about Jason. Been wondering about him. Keep going please.


	10. Chapter 10

Helen and the rest of the group were sitting on the edges of their chairs as they learned a secret so great that Emily had kept it hidden from her family. This was huge. Why would she keep information that was this valuable to herself? Telling the future Helen this secret could have helped her find a cure for her daughter. But instead, she died thinking that their was no hope for her daughter. Helen had to admit that this was not settling well with her.

"What do you mean you contracted this when you got home?" Helen asked looking down at her future child. Moments ago she had actually been thinking that she should abandon a tribe in their time of need to keep her daughter safe, only to learn that her child didn't even get sick from that tribe.

Emily looked down, unable to look her mother in the eye. She was ashamed. "I didn't get sick in Africa. I got sick here." the answer was soft and she was finally able to look up at Helen who stood a foot from her, arms crossed over chest.

Helen took in a deep breath before dropping her hands to her sides, rubbing her palms against her pant legs. Sitting herself down on the coffee table in front of Emily. Leaning over some, her forearms resting on her legs as her hands clasp together. Her blue eyes staring down at her hands before finally looking up at Emily.

"I want you, to start from the beginning and tell me exactly what happened." She said softly, trying to remain calm. She couldn't believe that such vital information was left out, this was such a disappointment to her. That her daughter could lie to her. "And I want the truth, Emily."

Emily looked at her mother, feeling guilty, knowing that her mother was disappointed. And any child knows there is nothing worse then when you disappoint your parents. "I never lied to you. You assumed-" She tried to explain but stopped when Helen's hand went up to silence her.

Frustration was clearly written on Helen's face. "Stop. Just stop." She said before lowering her hand. "You may not have started the lie, but you let us believe it." Emily's face fell and she looked down. "Now, i want the truth. What happened? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Emily's eyes started to water. She felt like such a failure. Being in this room where all eyes were focused on her was actually making her very uncomfortable. She didn't know how to tell them the truth. "You can't help me anyway. So what's the difference?" She asked softly looking down as she fiddles with the ring on her left index finger.

"The difference is Emily, that if you don't tell us: Then we really cannot help you. But if you do: your chances at living are that much higher." Nikola stated standing up from his chair in the corner and moving closer.

Helen was grateful to Nikola for stepping in and trying to help convince their daughter that she needed to tell them the truth finally. That way she could once and for all find a cure. There had to be a cure and with this new information, she could probably find it. Looking away from Nikola and back to Emily who was staring at her father then looked down and nodded her head softly. Finally. She was agreeing to tell them.

Emily brought up her left hand and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she thought of how to explain what had really happened. "I had just gotten back to my room. I was about to unpack my bag like usual but when I put my bag down on the bed..."

_|THE FUTURE: It was late and the whole family had just returned from their successful trip to Africa. Then went their own separate ways so they could get some much needed sleep. Emily made it to her bedroom, carrying her black leather duffle bag in one hand and a sweater in the other. Opening her door and moving inside some before flipping on the light then shutting the door behind her with her foot._

_She looked around her bedroom a moment then smirked. Just the way she left it. Clean. Which was mostly because her mother had told her she couldn't tag along unless she had cleaned it. And that meant nothing in the closet or under the bed. She was tough but reasonable. Walking up to her bed and dropping her bag down along with her sweater, moving her head in a circle causing a couple of pops to be heard here and there._

_Taking a hold of the zipper to the bag and unzipped it fully so that she could unpack all her cloths. "Yay, all day laundry. Go, me!" Emily said softly to herself._

_Just as she was about to pull her first item out of her bag, a hand quickly pressed firmly over her mouth and she felt a pain in the back of her neck, causing her eyes to go wide. Fear. Then just as quickly as the pain and hand appeared they disappeared. Emily's hand moved to behind her neck, holding it then turning around to see who her attacker was._

_Seeing who she saw in front of her made her eyes go almost as big as when she felt the sting to the back of her neck. "What did you do to me?" She asked her attacker before her eyes slowly started to fall heavy, till they closed and she dropped to the ground._

_Her attacker moved up to her and picked her up easily and laid her down on the bed before backing up, turning around and walking away._

_A few moments later, Helen walked into the bedroom, fully expecting her youngest to be awake and in need of scolding to put away her things and get some sleep. "Emily, have you..." She trailed off and stopped when she saw that her daughter was laying on the bed. Asleep. A smile spread across her lips and she walked over, covering Emily with a blanket then placing a soft kiss on her forehead before walking back to the door and turning out the_ _light.|_

After Emily had retold her tale to everyone, who was listening closely to every single word she had to say about what had actually happened, and how she had gotten infected with this virus that was slowly but surely killing her. Looking from her mother's face over to her father who stood close to Helen then glancing over at her sister. She didn't know what they were thinking but she honestly just wanted to leave.

"Who was your attacker?" Henry asked, looking at her, still trying to piece it all together.

"I don't know." Emily answered. "I never got a good look at his face." She said looking down at her hands.

Will studied her movements and how she broke eye contact. She was lying. "Your lying."

"Emily." Helen scolded slightly, giving her youngest a look. Disappointed. She was lucky that Will was apart of her team.

Emily glanced past her mother and looked at Will a moment before looking away. "I hate profilers."

"Emily!" Helen scolded once again, her voice raising a bit.

"What?" Emily asked. "You can't get away with anything when their around." She stated honestly before peering around Helen again to look at Will, who chuckled lightly to himself before looking down.

"Apologize to Will, right now." Helen said firmly.

"Sorry Will." She said softly looking to Will, who looked up and gave a nod.

"It's okay."

"So who was your attacker?" Kate asked, getting everyone back on subject.

Sighing as she looked over to Kate. She couldn't believe that she had gotten them off topic for a moment then the subject was brought right back up, thanks to Kate. Everyone was now focused on her. Again.

"What does it matter? All that should matter is that you know I was injected with something." Emily stated looking at her mother while gesturing towards her neck.

"Who?" One single word was all Helen needed to ask.

There was obviously no way she was going to get out of not telling them the truth, as long as lie detector boy sitting right in front of her. She sighed, shaking her head. "You'll never stop him." She shook her head and looked down.

"Who was he?" Helen asked again.

Ashley moved closer towards Emily and wrapped a comforting arm around her, trying to give her more courage and confidence to finally say a name.

Emily shook her head some. "Why should I tell you? You'll never truly save me from him."

"I don't like your tone, young lady." Nikola stated stepping closer and kneeling down to be eye to eye with his child.

Helen was hurt by the accusations her daughter just accused her of. She would save her from this manic who was threatening her child's life. No one would stop her from stopping this person.

"I can't save you from him, if I don't know who this person is. Please, tell me." Helen pleaded with her.

Emily looked at her mother with sad eyes before movement to her left caught her eye. Causing her to tilt her head in that direction so she could look past her mother and see what it was. When the others saw that she was distracted by something, everyone turned to see why. That's when they saw John Druitt standing in the door way looking at all of them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." He said softly looking at everyone whose eyes were now on him.

* * *

Chapter 10! I couldn't leave you hanging after such a short chapter. So I continued and was able to up load this for all of you! Hope you enjoy this chapter like you all have been enjoying the others. If you have any questions or suggestions about future chapters please let me know and I will take them into consideration.

Ashes2181

And special thanks to:

Jasper'sFavorite: Wow, AMAZING chapter! Glad to finally find out who Jason is. Its nice how Emily took him in. Loved Helen's reaction to Emily calling her "Mom", very nice touch. Can't wait for the next chapter! :D

melissaadams22: Hey there, Oh you DEFINITELY have me entertained. How in the heck did Emily contract this, why didn't she EVER tell her mother even in the future? Gosh what questions, one gets answered and two more come up. More, more, more...


	11. Chapter 11

Seeing John Druitt standing there took everyone by surprise. Then again, he did just show up when ever he felt like it at times. Perhaps, trying to make up for lost time with Ashley. Who knew. But Helen still didn't trust him that much, not after that day when he had tried to kill her. So she was never quite fond of his visits anymore, never knowing if his sickness was in control or the man she had once loved.

John looked at everyone who was staring intently at him, his eyes focused from Helen, to Nikola who was standing too close by his account next to his ex-fiance and mother of his child. But his focus turned to his daughter, who was sitting in between two teenagers he had never seen before.

"John. What are you doing here?" Helen asked standing up from the coffee table.

"Can't a father visit his daughter?" He asked looking at Helen before his eyes shifted back to Ashley and then the back to the teens trying to figure out who they were. He didn't know why but the girl, looked familiar to him.

"Of course." She responded to his question, she couldn't keep him away from Ashley any more. Only Ashley could deny him the right.

Ashley looked between her mother and father before standing herself up from the couch. Giving him a nod. "Hey." Was all she could really say, she wasn't really all that close to him yet.

"Ashley." He smiled at her before his eyes drifted back to the teenagers once again. "And your guests?" He finally asked when realizing that no one was going to introduce them to him.

"Oh, i'm sorry John." Helen apologized before turning towards both Jason and Emily. "This is Jason and Emily."

"There from the future." Kate added from her place on the couch.

"Really?" John asked looking from Kate back to the teenagers. "How fascinating."

"Isn't it?" Nikola smiled stepping up to stand next to Helen. "They travelled here through a time machine, that I built." He smirked. "And Emily here is-"

Before Nikola was able to say what he so desperately wanted to say, Helen elbowed him gently in the chest, hardly noticeable unless you were paying attention to her arm. John looked at Nikola waiting for the rest of what he was about to say but Helen finished for him.

"Emily is my daughter." She stated softly, she didn't want to hurt John's feelings when he learns he is not the father of Emily and she certainly didn't want Nikola to be the one to inform him. Despite how happy it would make Nikola.

"Really?" John was seemingly overjoyed when leaning that piece of knowledge. Turning to look back at Emily with a smile spreading across his lips before turning to look back at Helen. "I always knew we would be able to bury the past and move forward with our lives."

Nikola was about to spill the truth but Emily beat him to it. "Your not my father." Emily put as bluntly as possible.

The smile on John's face faded and he turned, a snarl moving onto his lips instead. "What?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry, look who I'm talking to. I'll try to use smaller words." Emily said moving to the edge of the couch. "I said. 'You. Are. Not. My. Father.'"She said speaking the five words slowly so he could take in each word as she gestured her hands in sign language.

The anger building up in his face was something that Helen witnessed before when she had first told him that she told Ashley that he was dead. Looking back to Emily a moment. _'She was definitely Nikolas.'_ She thought to herself.

"Is this true?" He asked looking at Helen. He didn't want her to answer, because if this child was saying it, it had to be true. And he didn't want it to be.

Helen looked at him and gave a light nod. "It is. I ran a DNA test. You weren't a match."

He stood up tall and took in deep breaths. "Then who?"

Nikola smirked, this was his big moment. He wrapped his arm around Helen and looked at John. "That would be me, John."

This only fueled the fire that was burning within John, his face getting more red as the moments past by. His eye glaring at Tesla then shifting to Helen. Reading her eyes like an open book, that was telling him that it was true. That Nikola Tesla was the father of Helen's second born child. Not him.

"No." John shook his head back and forth twice before staring daggers at Nikola who just preceded to smile at him. Very proud of his moment indeed. "If you ever lay a hand on her..." He stopped himself, trying to contain himself.

"Well, John, to be honest. I think I did more than lay my hand on her." He smirked sticking his chin up. He was gloating about something that hasn't even happened yet.

"Nikola!" Helen exclaimed, surprise at his words.

But John was furious and could no longer control his anger for that man any more and took a step forwards to attack but didn't get any further than that first step. Emily had noticed his posture and that he was about to lunge towards her father. She wasn't going to have any of that.

She stood up quickly and put her hand out. "Freeze!" She yelled at him. A white sparkling mist came from her hand and hit John. When she lowered her hand and the mist faded, John was frozen solid.

Nikola stepped forwards and looked closely at his old friend and flicked the ice then turned to his daughter. "Nicely done." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled proudly before it faded when she looked at her mother. The look on her face wasn't a good one. Emily could see that she was upset that she froze John. She sighed and gently pushed her father to the side, then grabbed her mother's sleeve, pulling her to the other side. That's when she placed her hand on the ice and it melted quickly.

John lunged forwards but seeing Nikola had been moved, all John succeeded in was tackling the end table that was beside the couch. He stood up and turned around looking at Nikola as Helen stepped forwards her hands up, trying to stop him.

"John, please." She pleaded with him, trying to get him to stop his attack and try to talk about this.

"How could you, Helen?" He asked softly. "I always believed that some how, some way, we would be together again."

"Get used to disappointment." Emily said looking at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Emily, please. Your not helping." Helen turned her head to the side to look at her. _'Very much, like her father.'_

Ashley wrapped an arm around Emily and pulled her close, hoping that maybe if she kept her little sister near by, she would be able to stop her from saying and doing something stupid again. Though, she and her father had their differences in the past...Ashley did feel somewhat bad for him. But that feeling faded when her father said his next words.

"You filthy whore!" John spat at Helen.

"Excuse me?" Both Emily and Ashley asked in unison, stepping forwards and crossing their arms over their chests.

Nikola too hadn't liked what he heard and stepped closer to Helen, who didn't flinch at the words that John said to her. She just looked at him, looking sad for him. He was hurting and was angry. She just shook her head, not knowing how she could respond to him.

John just glared at Helen and Nikola before turning on his heel and walking out of the office, leaving them all in silence of what had occurred.

Ashley was the first to console her mother, moving up beside her and looking at her. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, she only received a nod before Helen pulled away and turned around to look at both Nikola and Emily.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Helen's voice harshly, looking between her daughter and the man she was suppose to be with. Nikola and Emily looked at her, a bit surprised at her words. Not fully understanding why she was mad at them. "Would it have killed you, to have let me explain to him. We could have avoided all of this." She said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Not so much." Emily said shaking her head. "He reacts the same way in the future. Just get over it."

Helen tilts her head looking at Emily, giving her her full attention. "Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

This was spiraling out of control fast and she didn't know how to resolve this mess that had taken place when he arrived. But the look that her mother was giving her in that moment was one she never liked to see over her 16 years of life, and that was when she was running out of patience. If Helen Magnus is running out of patience then you know you are definitely in trouble. Taking in a deep breath, deciding instead of asking for forgiveness she should just take a chance.

"This is why I refused to tell you who attacked me." Emily said looking at her mother. "Cause, you wouldn't have done anything. Your feelings for him, always got in the way."

* * *

Chapter 11! I'm kinda on a role tonight. Haha. I hope this was okay for you all. I know alot of people are Helen/John fans but it's not like I turned him into a complete monster. Just overrating. Which is understandable. If you have any questions or suggestions about future chapters please let me know and I will take them into consideration.

Ashes2181

And as for special thanks, I uploaded too fast for anyone to review to the last comment.


	12. Chapter 12

After Emily had explained to her mother and the group why exactly she had never told anyone the truth of when and how she was infected with this ill-ness, she looked away from her mother and looked to Ashley. The news was going to be tough for everyone to swallow, but Helen and Ashley were the ones who had more attachment to John Druitt. Helen was once in love with him and had his child. And of course, Ashley was that child. So the two just took in some heavy news about someone they had to care about even though he was evil, due to the darkness that consumes him.

Though Ashley wasn't truly close to her father, that new piece of knowledge, of her father being the one to attack her younger sister was something that took her by complete surprise but after she let it sink in for a few moments, she let this brush off her back. She really didn't have much to lose with her father, seeing that he was never there for her before.

Helen on the other hand, she took the news of John being the one to attack her youngest daughter hard. She didn't want to believe that he could be so spiteful and harm Emily for not simply being his. There had to be something more to it then that. But then again, John was sick with something that caused him to murder innocent women. Course, his method for killing Emily was new. It was intentional that she suffers greatly before finally succumbing to it. And Emily wasn't just the initial target, Nikola and herself were the others.

The more she thought about it, the more it started to make a bit more sense. John knew that Helen would work night and day trying desperately to find a cure for Emily, but when no avail came, Nikola and herself most likely became depressed and heartbroken.

Nikola on the other hand when learning this, wanted nothing more then to walk out of the office and find Druitt. Stopping Druitt before he would ever create such a virus. And how did he manage to create a virus such as that one. _'Surely not by himself.'_ Nikola thought to himself.

The whole room remained silent. No one knew what to say at that moment. Will and the others that were still on the couch didn't know what to say, besides, it wasn't really their place to respond to that. So all they could really do was give one another looks.

Jason was still sitting on the couch by himself, having watched that whole incident go down before him. This was new information to him as well, he never knew the truth that John had been the one to infect Emily. And he too wasn't pleased with it.

After a few more beats, Emily couldn't take the silence anymore. "Now you know the truth." She said softly to her mother. "Do you see now, why I never mentioned it in future?" She asked before turning her head to look at Jason. Then she turned her body, walking past Ashley and motioning him to follow her. But the moment she was about to walk out that door, Helen's voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you going?" She asked softly, now facing her youngest. Her eyes were sad but she was excepting the fact that John was the one who was going to make her child sick, make her suffer. Emily didn't answer her, only looked at her. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, not until I know John is not gone." She said walking around the couch and over to Emily, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and moving her back inside. "Ashley. Will you and Kate do a sweep of the Sanctuary?"

Ashley looked at her mother and nodded her head, turning to look at Kate who stood up, more then happy to finally have some ass kicking work to do. "More then happy to help find, baldy." Kate stated before she and Ashley walked out of the office.

"I'll give them a hand." The Big Guy said, who received a nod from Helen before he too walked out of the office.

Once those three had left to do a sweep of the Sanctuary, to ensure that John was gone and not there where he could cause Emily any more damage. Though in truth this John has yet to commit the crime, that didn't make him any less of a threat. And as long as there was a possibility that he was still there made him a huge threat. To anyone really. The main targets Helen thought were Nikola, Emily and herself but Nikola was most likely his first target.

"Henry, make sure the EM shield is up and working at its fullest." Helen requested as she settled in the center of her office with Emily beside her. Jason took his seat once again while Nikola moved up behind Emily, to provide protection from the back just to be on the safe side.

Henry nodded at her request. "You got it, doc." He said getting up quickly and moving to her computers on the left hand side of her desk. Typing away and letting the computers run the scan, he smiled before turning around to Helen. "EM shield is at full capacity."

"Thank God." Helen breathed out, obviously relieved at the news. She continued to hold onto Emily not wanting to take the chance of leaving her side when there was still the possibility that John could be still wandering the halls of the Sanctuary.

Helen sighed when she wasn't receiving anything from Ashley, Kate or the Big Guy. She didn't like being out of contact. She turned around and left Emily with Nikola a minute as she walked over to her desk, opened one of the drawers and pulled out a walkie talkie, moving back over to her place beside Emily. "Ashley, come in." She radioed, waiting and hoping to get a response. Sighing when she got nothing she tried again. "Ashley, do you copy?"

After another beat and Helen was about to try again a voice came over the radio. "Yeah, I copy." Ashley finally replied, giving Helen the opportunity to let out of sigh of relief. "Labs and infirmary are clear." She reported in.

"So is the upper levels." The Big Guy reported in.

"Nothing down below. None of the Abnomals have seen him." Kate's voice then rang over the radio after the Big Guy.

It was a big sigh of relief to Helen and the others, perhaps John needed time alone, to take in what he had learned. But she had the feeling he would be back soon enough to confront her with this again sometime soon when he was hopefully more rational.

"Good to hear. Alright, do one final sweep then head back up to my office." Helen said into the walkie talkie before lowering it down away from her lips, then setting it down on her desk. She was so grateful that John had actually chosen to leave and not stay behind. She was finally starting to relax after all of this started, all she wanted now was a nice cup of tea.

But that wasn't in her future, suddenly Emily placed her hand on Helen's forearm to steady herself as her other hand went up to her head. Tears forming in her eyes as the pain slowly started to pick up. When Helen had felt a hand being placed on her arm, she glanced down and worry took over her face as she noticed that Emily was having one of her attacks. Again. So soon after her last one.

"I thought you said, she can go days with out a second attack?" Nikola asked looking over to Jason who stood up quickly and rushed to Emily's side, just as Nikola was kneeling along with both Emily and Helen.

"She can, but sometimes they are back to back." He informed looking at Emily, his eyes were full of worry. He wanted to do something to help her. To comfort her. But he didn't know how.

Both Emily's parents where kneeling down beside her, holding onto her, trying to figure out the best course of action. Helen wanted to prescribe her something but she knew she couldn't. Nikola looked up from Emily and over to the mother of his child. "Bath?" He asked looking at her, wondering if they should let her in tomb herself again. Seeing it was the only action that would ease her suffering.

Helen looked over to him a moment and took in what he questioned. Bath. It was suppose to help her. It did the last time. She nodded her head some. "Yes." She slowly began to stand up while Nikola moved in to scoop up Emily but she shyed away, leaning more into Helen.

"No." She cried through the pain, shaking her head fiercely. The pain was worse then the other times. By far. Her face red, eyes puffy already, stains of tears down her cheeks as she hunches over and screams from the pain.

Helen sighed, she could tell that the pain was far too great, that it caused Emily wanting to be moved, but they had to move her. "Come on, sweetie." Emily shook her head again. "Emily-" She tried again.

"I said NO!" She screamed out, slamming both her hands down onto the ground. The moment that both her hands hit the hard wood floor, emanating from her hands came a pulse wave that started from her hands then moved outwards, turning everything in Helen's office to ice.

Everyone looked around shocked at the results of what had just happened. Nikola stood up slowly and looked around at his daughters handy work. His hands placed on his hips as a smile spread onto his lips. "Fascinating." He breath out, seeing his breath.

Emily looked up and around before looking back down. "I'm sorry." she cried out, she didn't mean to turn her mother office into an ice cave. But it couldn't be helped.

Helen shook her head, and held onto Emily. "It's alright." She comforted, she knew that she didn't mean to do it. She then looked up at Will. "Will, Henry do you mind taking Jason here and going to fetch us some warm jackets and perhaps blankets?" She asked holding onto her daughter, rubbing her arm up and down.

They nodded their heads then turning to Jason. "Come on." Will said softly before walking towards the door. Almost slipping from the ice, but they ultimately made it out the door. Leaving mother and father with their future daughter.

Nikola turned back around and looked down at his suffering daughter and kneeled back down. Pulling her away from Helen and scooping her up into his arms then laying her down on the frozen couch.

"Nikola, at least let me put something down over the ice." Helen said getting up and walking carefully over to the couch where Nikola had carried Emily.

"She'll be fine." He said softly as he looked down at Emily, her hands covering her ears tightly. Nikola gently started to pull her hands away so that they could talk with her but his eyes narrowed when he did. "She's bleeding."

That caused Helen push him out of the way and check her over. Emily was bleeding out of her ears. This is where Helen started to panic a bit. Her child was bleeding from the ears, the internal damage the pain has been causing her over the course of time she has been infected was really killing her. There was no telling how much longer Emily would be able to live. Like the future Helen said in one of the videos. 'She didn't know how Emily found the will to go on after each attack'.

"What the hell?" Ashley voice questioned when she came back from her sweep. Looking around at the frozen office then over to her mother who was kneeling down beside the couch with Nikola. "What happened?" Ashley said moving quickly as she could without slipping towards the couch with Kate following close behind.

* * *

Chapter 12! I really was on a roll last night. I got three chapters posted last night before I finally needed to get some sleep so I could get up for work. Haha. Which I need to be getting ready for but I had to continue, so you all could have something to do while I'm gone. Haha. I hope you are enjoying! Cause I'm having so much fun writing it. If you have any questions or suggestions of what you would like to see happen, let me know and I will take them into consideration.

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

CatzChaos:WOW! The cows have become holy! Well, reading chapter 10, I automatically thought it was John that infected Emily. I'm glad I was right. Anyway, this is so well written. I love the way you're putting the story down in words. This is definitely a wonderful story. Thanks so much for continuing it. I can't wait for more.

melissaadams22:Hey there, WOW you were on a roll and what a ROLL it was...UNBELIEVABLE...amazing, fantastic...beyond wonderful! Did I say GREAT? WOW I love that Emily is able to freeze Druitt and that he's the bad guy...WOW! You're doing so GREAT, I LOVE IT...it's fantastic. Melissa

librarymouse: Wow! Those chapters were great. This is getting good.


	13. Chapter 13

Ashley and Kate both had been shocked when they had walked into the office, seeing that it was frozen solid. Even the floors were iced over. Causing them to be careful when they started to make their way over to the couch where Emily was laying as both Nikola and Helen kneeled beside her. Looking down at Emily, who was obviously in distress. They even took notice of the blood that was rolling out of the young teens ears.

"Is she okay?" Kate asked softly, she already knew the answer but she asked it anyway. _'Of course she wasn't okay, Kate. She's bleeding from the ears!'_ She told herself, gah, somethings she doesn't know about herself when she asks dumb questions like that.

Helen shook her head before glancing up at Kate and Ashley. "I don't know. Her symptoms are worse than before. This attack is really taking an effect on her." She explained some softly before looking back over to Emily.

As Helen spoke, the boys had come back with arm loads full of warmer cloths so that while they were inside the room they would still at least be warm. Nikola turned around and saw the jackets being passed around, he took hold of one and turned around, handing it over to Helen. She smiled up at him and took it from him before putting it on.

Emily's breathing was quick and heavy, which wasn't a good sign. Helen didn't like it one bit. Every couple of moments, the pain would spike, causing Emily's back to arch off the frozen sofa and contorting her face while she screamed out a horrific yell of pain. Once the pain ended and her back would once again touch the ice, Helen would notice that blood was now trickling from her nose, then the corners of her eyes.

Helen couldn't hold in her emotions any longer, and tears over whelmed her, she knew that this wasn't good. That there wasn't anything she could do to ease this terrible suffering her child was experiencing. Wiping the trail of blood from her eyes, while her other hand gently ran over Emily's head some.

When everyone saw Helen's reaction to each new blood trail, they knew what was going through her mind. They didn't need to ask. They didn't need to be told. The answer was written not only on Helen's face but Emily's as well. Everyone's eyes began to tear up, even the Big Guy.

Emily grabbed a hold of her mother's hand as she took in deep breaths from her mouth, her eyes on the ceilingn above. "M-mom." She muttered softly.

"I'm here." Helen answered, leaning closer, caressing her head and holding onto her hand in a firm grip letting her know that she was right there beside her.

"I, I'm sorry." She cried some, licking her lips as she breathed in deep. Trying desperately to get in a decent breath but she just couldn't.

Helen didn't understand what she was sorry about. Was she sorry for what happened when John had come in? Was she sorry because she never told them the truth about how she got infected? She didn't know. "Sorry for what?"

Emily's became more labored before she turned to look at her mother. "For not saving you..." She answered, her brown eyes locked on her mother's blue ones before she turned her head away and arched her back off the couch, screaming to the heavens and squeezing her mother's hand tightly.

When she eased herself back down to laying on the couch, Helen shook her head some. "Oh, Emily..." She couldn't believe that her daughter was blaming herself for not being able to protect her in the future. "You do not have to protect me. Do you hear?" Helen said placing a hand on her face.

"No, I do..." Emily said before she continued to fight for breath some. "If only I had gotten to you a moment sooner." She looked away from her mother and glanced at Ashley, then back up to the ceiling.

"If I died knowing that I was protecting you, then it was worth it." Helen said with conviction, wanting Emily to know that she backed her future self up 100%. Helen had the divine animal right to protect the life of her offspring and dammit, she was going to do it.

Emily shook her head. "I walked in, just as he did it." She admitted, letting her mother know that she had witnessed her murder. Helen's shoulders dropped some, as she looked at her child with sad eyes. "I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry." She said softly turning to her, eyes filled with tears as she hiss in pain.

"No. Don't be." Helen said softly, shaking her head and holding onto her hand once again and caressing her hair again. As Nikola kneeled down beside Helen and placed his hand over both of theirs, giving it a light squeeze.

Both Helen and Emily turned to face Nikola once feeling his hand on theirs. "Now that we know the truth. We're not going to let it happen. We're going to change the future." He insisted, getting all around nods from everyone.

"Damn straight." Kate nodded her head in agreement as she stood beside Ashley who was nodding as well.

"One thing, though...who kills Helen?" Will's voice asked from the end of the couch.

Emily looks down towards him then looking up above behind her where Jason was standing. He looked down at her and gave her a smile and nodded his head. "We've come this far, I think we can take it a little further." He advised, letting her know that he really believed that she should tell them what had truly happened that day in the future when she had walked into Helen's office after most of the afternoon with Jason.

Looking up at him and hearing his suggestion that they should open up and inform them of who killed Helen. That information was just as vital as the information of how Emily had gotten infected. If they didn't know who murdered Helen, then they were left in the dark, giving the killer a second chance. She nodded her head and looked up at the ceiling.

_|FUTURE: Emily had just gotten back from a pretty fun day with Jason. Though, they hadn't really officially stated that they were a couple and were dating but you might as well call it that. They spent a lot of time together. They had just spent the day at the mall, eating lunch then going to see a movie. That was a date._

_A beaming Emily rode the elevator up to the upper levels where she knew her mother would still be in the office working, like usual. But she didn't care, she was basically just going to see her to let her know that she was home and that she had a good time with Jason._

_Walking into the office, only to stop dead in her tracks to see that her mother was in the tight grasps of none other than the man who had infected her months before. John Druitt. A knife held to her mother's throat. Emily's eyes grew wide with fear at the sight but nothing compared to the look on her mothers face when seeing Emily right there in the door after just telling John that she would never tell him where she was._

_"Mom!" Emily rushed forwards and brought up her left hand, white sparkling mist shooting out of her hand towards Druitt. But before she was able to freeze him, he slit Helen's throat, letting her body drop to the ground, then teleporting out._

_Lowering her hand and taking in deep breaths. Fear overwhelming her. As she began to scan the room, looking for her mother's murderer. He must have gotten to Henry and had him shut off the EM shield other wise he wouldn't have been able to teleport. Suddenly with out warning, John appeared behind her, covering her mouth and placing the blade up to her neck._

_"You should have been mine." He growled in her ear, then dug the blade in and slashed it across her neck. A smirk playing on his lips. Letting her go, expecting her to drop, only she turned around to look at him. No wounds._

_He was confused. John didn't understand. How was she still standing? Without so much as a scratch. He moved forwards, striking her with the blade across the chest but instead of hitting her flesh, water took it's place causing him to go right through. He tried again, then again and again with no avail._

_Emily watched him as he seemingly was distracted on trying to figure out how to kill her. That was when she made her move, bringing up both hands, white sparkling mist coming from both hands and out, hitting him. Once she lowered them, John was left frozen, standing before her. She took in a deep breath looking at him before walking over to her mothers desk, opening one of the drawers and pulled out the gun Helen had stored there. Then made her way back over to John's frozen body. Lifting the gun up, aiming at his head and said. "I'll take my father over you any day."_

_With that, Emily pulled the trigger and John's body shattered, dropping to hard wood floor with a crash. She lowered the gun and took in a deep breath, relieved that she had gotten the upper hand. Until she turned around and saw her mother's dead body laying on the floor with her throat slashed opened. Her eyes were still open. As if she had watched the whole thing go down between Emily and John. As if wanting to make sure her child would prevail in this fight. Dropping the gun to the floor as she walked over to her mother and dropped to her knees, tears instantly filling her eyes as she looked down at her mother. _

_"No." She shook her head. Lightly touching her mother's face, but pulled away as if she had just been burned. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried, tears spilling down her cheeks, moving her right hand over her mothers eyes and closing them, before hunching over. Crying as she held her mothers hands._

_"Helen! I finished it!" Nikola's voice rang through the office followed by his footsteps moving further into the office till they came to a halt. Seeing Emily crying over Helen's form and shattered ice with human remains inside. He took in a deep breath and turned his head to the side a bit as he moved closer. Placing a hand on Emily's shoulder, causing her to sit up so that he could see. He just stared at his beloved, her throat slashed open, he took in a sharp breath and looked away. _

_He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. All he could do was slowly lower himself down to his knees next to his crying daughter, then pulled Helen up and into his arms. Holding her tightly, then began to cry as well. |_

* * *

Chapter 13! Thank you, thank you to all of those who have been reviewing my story! Means so much to me. I can honestly say, while writing this chapter, I was crying. Hopefully, you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. If you have any questions or suggestions of what you would like to see happen in future chapters, let me know and I will take them into consideration.

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

melissaadams22: Hey there, WOW...HOLY cows & moly's...GEEZE you have real talent I gotta say. You have got the bull by the horns, I LOVE this...beyond LOVE this, it's wonderful. GREAT. Melissa.

CatzChaos: And I was going to ask you if you have any time to work. Thanks for the new chapter. It's awesome. Each chapter gets better and better. I am SO enjoying this story.

K: Wow, great job. This is just getting more and more interesting. I hope it all works out, but it's intriguing to see all of their reactions. And imagine my surprise when I saw multiple chapters to read :)


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone stood and listened to Emily tell of how she walked into Helen's office, saw John Druitt with a knife to her throat. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, but knew it was true. How could it not? The teen had put in too much detail of what John had whispered into her ear, and how Emily had described Helen's look when she had walked in the door.

Ashley didn't have much of a reaction to what her younger sister was telling them. She believed it. But she couldn't find an emotional connection to her father that would make her defend him. She couldn't. He was after all Jack the Ripper. Who just an hour ago was trying to attack Nikola because he was simply the father of Emily, not him. Not to mention the name calling. She really didn't like what he had called her mother and she would have done something about it but it was obvious that her mother was trying to keep control of that situation.

Nikola's reaction to hearing that he had come minutes too late from saving his beloved Helen from being murdered by a killer who everyone had fear back in the 1880s, was just complete and utter shock, disappoint was also seen. And not to mention, too late from saving his daughter from becoming a murderer. Though it was in self defense, that was still a heavy burden for any teenager to carry around with them. Especially, if the man whose life you took was your sister's father.

Helen on the other hand, having heard how she was killed in the future caused her to look down. Hearing that she met her fate by John's hands. That he merely lost control over himself because she and him didn't get back together and the fact that she moved on with her life, finding another man. Nikola Tesla to be correct._ 'That must have been the true trigger.'_ Helen thought to herself. _'Looks like I die in vain at the hands of John like one of his whores.'_

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts when hearing the horrific screams coming from Emily. Seeing her back arched, eyes closed tight and the grip she had on Helen's hand was certainly cutting of circulation. But Helen didn't mind nor did she care. By the time the pain had eased a bit, allowing the teen to rest back to the frozen couch, Emily was beginning to cough. Then more blood appeared, this time from her mouth.

Nikola sighed looking away, he didn't like being so useless. How could he help his child from the pain? This suffering? He didn't know, the more he thought, the more he hoped he would find an answer, a solution to this problem but he never found it.

"Emily." Helen's voice spoke gently as she looked down at her child, trying to comfort her in any way possible. Tears still welding up in her eyes, threatening to fall. When Emily looked over to her, the tears could no longer be held.

"A moment earlier...I, I could have saved you." She said looking at her mother. It was if she had convinced herself that if only. If only she would have been able to save her mother's life. That to her was all that mattered, not her life. Nothing.

"Shh. It's okay. It's not your fault." Helen hushed her, trying to get her to stop talking. To just rest then hopefully the pain will finally end and they can continue to work on a cure to save her life.

Emily looked into her mother's eyes, she knew her mother was doing that to clear her conscious. But it wasn't working, she knew the truth. If she hadn't gone out with Jason that night, or if she had just arrived a moment earlier. She would have been able to save her mother. That she knew in her heart and she wasn't about to let anyone tell her any different. She couldn't.

Her labored breathing only seemed to get worse after the story instead of getting better. This caused Helen to almost panic, but she fought for control her emotions. She needed to be strong, not just for herself and everyone in that room, but for Emily who was experiencing this pain. Emily's smaller hand gripped tightly to Helen's and squeezed, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes before breathing out and coughing.

Once she had her coughing under control and was just back to trying to catch a breath which seemed to be more and more difficult as the time went by. Her vision started to blur a bit. She was getting scared, that this was it. That she was about to die. "Mom..." She barely got out, still staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm here." Helen's voice answered caressing her forehead.

"I...I'm dying?" She asked, but she knew it to be true. How could she not, she's bleeding out of every orifice she had. The pain was unbearable. But she took it. What else could she do?

"No." She said softly, shaking her head. "Your not going to die."

Emily smiled some, for really the first time since she had been there. "Liar." The smile was enough to make Helen give a small smile in return, but not to respond.

"Em." Jason's voice came, from above her, he lowered himself down so that he was kneeling besides Helen and looked down at her. "Don't you leave me." He begged her.

She looked over at him and smiled lightly at his words, she knew he didn't want her to die, to leave him. "I won't." She promised. "I'll always be with you." She smiled before looking away, knowing if she continued to look at him that she would cry even more than she already had.

"Don't give up, Emily." Nikola spoke up next, he didn't want to watch his daughter die. A daughter that he has only known for a couple of hours but just the same, it was like he has always been around her. And he didn't want to watch her give up this fight.

At his words, Emily didn't know what to say to him. She was angry that he had just said those words to her. Not to give up. He gave up in the future. He took his own life when Helen died. So what gave him the right to ask this of her. But deep down, she knew he was just being a father. All she could do was give a small smile before looking back up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, the breath that she was getting stopped. Causing her to gasp for air. Trying desperately to catch her breath. This was scaring her. Her grip tightened and her eyes watered. _'Was this it?'_ She thought. Her grip tightened on Helen's hand, causing her mother to hold on just as tightly, moving closer as she started to fidget on the couch. "M-mom...don't...Don't leave me." She cried. "I, I don't want to die alone."

"Your not alone." Ashley voice said softly, taking Emily's other hand in hers, as the tears streamed down her face as she looked down at her baby sister. Helpless to stop it.

Then, Emily just stopped. Laying still on the couch, eyes looking up at the ceiling. A final breath slipped out passed her lips. Her hand loosened in Helen's grasp, going limp. Emily was dead.

Helen shook her head as the tears poured down her face, shaking her head. "No." She said softly. "Emily..." She leaned forwards and held her child to her, clinging to her. Not wanting to let her go. As she held her, she felt a comforting hand placed on her back, causing her to turn. It was Nikola who was equally said at what had just happened.

He pulled her to him and held her close, as she relaxed in his arms and cried. Everyone cried. They couldn't believe they couldn't save her. That was why she had come back. To save not only Helen's life but Emily's. And they failed.

* * *

Chapter 14! Alright, there was chapter 14, I hope you all enjoyed it. But I have some sad news. Next chapter, I am pretty certain will most likely be the last. Not sure, just depends on how I write it. Hopefully, you have been enjoying this story. If you have any questions or suggestions, please let me know and I will take them into consideration.

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

melissaadams22: Unbelievably fantastic, MAGNIFICENT! Wow, I like Druitt as the monster in this story, it works and I love it. The toll you're putting Helen and the others through...it's just amazing, I feel like I'm right there with them. Nicely done. Melissa.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily's death was devastating to everyone. Though, she hadn't been in the past that long, Emily had touched everyone. They all cared about her and was hoping that they would have been able to save her in the end. No one could speak at the harsh reality of the situation that they weren't able to save her life. There wasn't a dry eye in that office. Even Nikola's eyes were tearing up, but he was trying so hard to be strong for Helen, who was hurting the most. Well, almost the most.

Jason was a complete and utter wreak. He couldn't even function in that moment. He didn't want to believe that Emily was Dead. There was so much that he wanted to tell her. But he never got the chance. Tears fell from his eyes, unable to control the amount that was being shed and he really didn't care. Kate had taken notice of the poor teen, the state that he was in was just sad. She made her way over to him carefully, trying not to slip on the ice, then kneeling down beside him and pulling him into a hug.

Ashley was just as upset as both her mother and Jason. She had just lost her baby sister. All she could do was just hold onto Emily's hand. Not really believing that she was gone. How could they not save her in time. 'Something has to be done.' She thought to herself before slowly letting go of Emily's hand when she had felt someone pulling it away. Turning her head to see who it was that was there beside, giving a soft and weak smile before letting Will pull her into a comforting hug. Something that she was in desperate need of.

A moment after Ashley let go of Emily's hand and accepting the hug from Will, a flash filled the room, emanating from Emily's body. Causing everyone to stop hugging everyone to shielding their eyes from this bright light. When it had finally disappeared, everyone was shocked at the sight before them. Emily was gone. Disappeared into thin air. Along with the ice that covered the entire office. They really were left speechless after that.

"Where'd she go?" Henry asked confused as he looked at the sofa, then around seeing that all the ice was no longer surrounding them.

Helen slowly stood up with Nikola, looking down then around the office carefully, almost waiting and expecting for Emily to just walk in from the next room or something. But she never came. She turned her head looking to see if Jason was still there. He was. Looking just as stunned as everyone in that room was. It wasn't everyday that a body just disappears right before your eyes.

Jason stood up from where he was kneeling, his eyes not leaving the sofa. He took in a deep breath before turning to look at Helen and Nikola. "She went home." He said softly. Nikola and Helen looked at him, not really understanding. Emily was dead. And no time machine had been built yet. "Emily hasn't been born yet. So technically, she doesn't exist here." He explained, once he had seen the confused looks on their faces.

Helen seemed to understand as well as Nikola. "Which means, we still have the opportunity to save her." Helen said softly, looking at Jason some, who nodded his head with a smile. "Nikola." She stated softly before turning around and facing him. "I think it's time you start working on a way to return Jason to his proper place in time."

* * *

FUTURE: In Helen's office, Emily layed lifeless on the same couch she had been laying on in the past. She took in a deep breath and slowly her eyes began to open. She was alive. Her vision was a bit blurry but it was slowly starting to come into focus. Allowing her brown eyes to take in her surroundings. As she did this, she noticed a couple of things. One: She was no longer in any pain. Two: She was alive. Three: All the ice was gone. And finally: That Helen and the others were no long beside her.

Shifting herself some while taking in a couple of deep breaths, thanking the lord that she wasn't having to fight for them any more. Then she began to wonder. 'Is this heaven?' She thought to herself. 'Am I in heaven?' Moving both her elbows back before propping herself up, then leaning back on them while looking at the fire that was burning in the fire place. Not really understanding what was going on.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up." Helen's voice stated from behind Emily, causing her to turn her head around. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise when seeing her mother sitting behind her desk, looking down, writing in her journal. She had to be in heaven. Her mother was there. Taking in a deep breath as her mother looked up at her, a smile spreading across her face.

Emily had to admit that she couldn't take her eyes away from her mother. This was her mother. Not the one from the past, but her very own mother. She knew it in her heart. Shaking her head some, trying to stop herself from staring, looking down at her hands then back up at Helen. "I, uh, I'm sorry. I was really tired." She stated softly, coming up with an accuse quickly.

"It's alright." Helen smiled, pushing her chair back some before standing up and making her way over to her daughter. Sitting herself down on the coffee table, right in front of her daughter. Tilting her head a little to the side, then narrowing her eyes a bit when she noticed that Emily continued to stare at her. "You alright?" She asked getting a bit worried.

Emily nodded her head with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine." She answered softly. Moving forwards and hugging her mother tightly took Helen by surprise. But Helen didn't deny the hug. She embraced it. Hugging her child firmly before both her drawn out of the hug by a familiar voice speaking to Emily.

"Hey, Emily." A male voice called over to her. When she turned her head towards the door to see who it was that had caused her to break the hug off with her mother. When seeing Jason standing there in the doorway, a smile spread across her lips.

'Maybe I'm not dead after all.'She thought to herself as he walked himself farther into the office, till he was standing in front of the fireplace.

"So, you ready to go to the movies?" He asked as he shoved his hands into the front pockets of his pants.

Emily looked at him for a couple of minutes, then turning her head back to look at her mother, who was giving her a smile then a light nod. Letting her know that she could go. She smiled back at her mother before looking over to Jason. "Actually, can I get a rain check? Maybe go see the movie tomorrow?" She asked, biting her lower lip, hoping that he wouldn't be mad at her sudden change of plans.

"No, that's cool." He nodded his head with a smile on his face. "We have all the time in the world."

Nodding her head at him when he replied to her. "Yeah, we do. But right now. I want to spend some of that time with my mom." She said before turning her gaze back to the mother who was still sitting on the coffee table in front of her. This was a big surprise to Helen cause it usually took much more effort on her part to get either of her girls to spend time with her. And for the first time, since Emily was a small child, she actually was wanting to spend time with her.

Jason understood, he gave one more nod before leaving both mother and daughter alone to bond. Once he was out the door he closed it. So that no one would bother them.

* * *

Back in the past, everyone walked out of Helen's office, leaving her alone. Helen looked around her office a moment, then she made her way to her desk. Sitting herself down and placing her forearms down on the table before her. She took in a deep breath before glancing down at a picture of herself and Ashley that was on her desk. Turning her head more towards it. That's when she saw it. Ice in the upper right hand corner. Helen smiled, taking that as a sign of some higher being letting her know that she would succeed in saving Emily. And that filled her heart with joy.

* * *

Chapter 15! Alright, everyone that is it! That was my final chapter. I hope that I left everyone satisfied. I truly hope everyone enjoyed my story. Cause I definitely enjoyed writing it for myself and for all of you! I wish to thank everyone who has been on this journey with me since the beginning, you know who you are!

Ashes2181

Special thanks to:

melissaadams: Hey there, AH No it can't end...it just can't, she can't be dead...come on we gotta come up with something, maybe Nikola could really invent the time machine again and they could go back farther, give themselves more time...come on now. GREAT work, I've loved this story from word one and it just keeps getting better and better. Melissa.

Chocolate and Drama:When I figured out Nikky's Emily's father I went 'Oh my gosh!' Normally, I don't read Helen/Nikola because I am a passionate Helen/John, but since this isn't a heavily romantics story, I'm good. This is turning out to be a pretty good story, much different from chapter 2! Magnificent Job!

CatzChaos: {Wiping tears from face} This is so well written. The story itself is awesome. The fun thing for this though is that Emily hasn't been born yet and the future is still uncertain. You never know what will really happen. Emily may never get infected in the future since they already know the outcome. This is amazing!


End file.
